Las cosas molestas que más adoro
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: Como suele ser, la mayoría de sus defectos son las cosas que ella más adora de él. BREVES DIVERTIDAS Y ROMÁNTICAS ESCENAS.
1. (IN)DEPENDIENTE

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

1.(IN)DEPENDIENTE

* * *

Unos fuertes golpes contra la puerta la despertaron de su profundo sueño. Beckett le echó una ojeada a su reloj despertador. 2:58 am. Comprobó su móvil por si había alguna llamada perdida de la comisaría. No, nada. Los golpes volvieron a hacer eco en el silencioso apartamento. Con gran esfuerzo, Kate salió de la cama y trastabilló en la oscuridad hasta la entrada. Abrió la puerta un poco y echó un vistazo afuera en el pasillo. Castle, por supuesto. Habían cerrado un caso hacía tan sólo unas horas y les había dejado a todos sin energía. Castle y ella habían acordado que cada uno dormiría en su propia casa. No podían estar juntos 24 horas al día, siete días a la semana. Por mucho que ella le quisiera, no era saludable para su relación, especialmente en la fase temprana. Llevaban juntos cuatro meses y Kate podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las noches que habían pasado separados. Todavía le sobraban algunos dedos. Necesitaban ciertos límites, ser capaces de estar solos durante unas horas de vez en cuando. Necesitaban cierta paz y tranquilidad, más ella que él. Beckett estaba acostumbrada a su independencia, y los últimos meses, él no sólo había seguido todos sus movimientos en el trabajo, sino que pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre juntos. Así que, ella pensó, unas pocas horas de descanso les iría bien.

Aparentemente, él no estaba manteniendo su parte del trato. Castle estaba plantado en medio del pasillo, en pijama, haciendo un mohín, mirando con ojos de cachorrito y con el pelo revuelto. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró exasperada. Cerrando la puerta, esperó un largo momento antes de quitar la cadena de seguridad —sólo para hacerle sufrir—, y volvió a abrir la puerta. Puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas y le clavó una mirada fría. Él se quedó mudo, mordiéndose el labio, y pareciendo sentirse miserable.

—¿Y bien? —ella le espetó—. ¿Dónde está la emergencia? —preguntó con ironía.

La mirada de él se posó sobre sus manos por un segundo antes de volver a mirarla a la cara.

—Te echaba de menos —musitó él—. No podía dormir —Kate esperó a oír lo siguiente que sabía que él iba a decir—. … ¿Puedo entrar? —murmuró patéticamente.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada durante un largo minuto. Él se quedó inmóvil, como un niño inocente al que habían pillado haciendo algo que no debía. Ella sabía que _él sabía_ que cabía la posibilidad de que ella lo enviara de vuelta a casa y no sentiría rencor alguno. Debería enviarlo a casa. Sin embargo, muy despacio, se apartó a un lado para dejarle pasar. Castle dio un paso vacilante antes de apresurase a entrar, y ella cerró la puerta tras él. Sin mirar a Castle, Beckett pasó por su lado camino del dormitorio y se volvió a acostar. Oyó cómo Castle arrastraba los pies por el suelo, se quitaba los zapatos y se metía en la cama bajo las sábanas. Tumbada de lado y dándole la espalda a él, apenas podía oírle respirar. Cuando creyó que ya le había castigado lo suficiente, Kate alargó el brazo hacia atrás y, cogiéndole la mano, puso el brazo de él alrededor de su cintura. Castle inmediatamente se acurrucó detrás de ella y la mantuvo cerca de él. Beckett notó como Castle hundía la cara en su cabello y respiraba profundamente su olor, y luego la besó en la mandíbula. Alcanzando hacia abajo, ella le dio unas palmaditas en la mano que él tenía sobre su estómago y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—No he visto que hayas traído nada contigo —se preguntó ella—. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿piensas ir en pijama mañana a trabajar?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :D**


	2. (IR)RESPONSABLE

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

2.(IR)RESPONSABLE

* * *

Beckett estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. Habían estado trabajando en el mismo caso los últimos cuatro días sin ningún resultado o pista sólida que seguir. Así que Kate se había llevado a casa copias de todo lo que tenían del caso. Estaba rodeada de notas, documentos, fotos e informes. Lo tenía todo esparcido a su alrededor, a su lado sobre el sofá, en la mesita de centro, sobre su regazo…

El loft estaba silencioso como una tumba. Ella estaba muy concentrada en el documento que sostenía entre las manos, con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio. Totalmente inmersa en su tarea, Kate sólo veía las palabras y números impresos en la hoja de papel.

Un fuerte estruendo resonó en la sala de estar. Ella pegó un saltó, tirando la mitad de los archivos y documentos de su alrededor al suelo.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Beckett mirando hacia arriba. Castle estaba de pie junto a ella. Había sido él el que había dejado caer algo, con fuerza, sobre la mesa de café delante de ella. Llevaba puestos el chaleco y las gafas de Laser Tag—. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó Kate, golpeándole el muslo con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo siento —rió él divertido. Ella lo fulminó con una fría mirada e inmediatamente se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kate señalando a su atuendo.

—Laser Tag —dijo él con total naturalidad.

—Eso ya lo veo. ¿Por qué lo llevas puesto? Pensé que estabas muy ocupado escribiendo el nuevo libro. Ya sabes. ¿El que tendrías que haber terminado hace dos semanas?

Él ignoró completamente su comentario.

—Vístete que vamos a jugar —dijo Castle alegremente.

—Estoy trabajando y tú tendrías que estar haciendo lo mismo —contestó ella.

—Oh, ¡vamos! Sólo un ratito. Estoy totalmente bloqueado. Me he pasado los últimos 40 minutos observando el parpadeo del cursor del ratón en la pantalla del ordenador. Necesito distracción —Castle puso morritos.

—Yo no juego —él arqueó una ceja, totalmente perplejo, y ella leyó la expresión en su rostro. Bueno, sí, Castle le había mencionado jugar cuando la llamó suplicando para que viniera a pasar la noche. Pero Beckett pensó que con _jugar_ él se refería a otra cosa—. Nosotros, no lo siento me corrijo a mí misma, _yo_ soy adulta, una adulta muy ocupada. Tengo que revisar cinco meses de registros telefónicos de la víctima. Y, si no recuerdo mal, tú dijiste que me ayudarías una vez hubieses terminado de escribir, que es la razón por la que te marchaste antes de la comisaría, lo que hizo que me echaras de menos, lo que te llevó a suplicarme para que viniera aquí en primer lugar.

—… Eh, creo que me he perdido —murmuró él.

—Lo que te estoy diciendo es que NO —ella le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero—. Ahora, señorito, ve a terminar de escribir para que me puedas ayudar con todo esto —ordenó ella señalando a su alrededor.

—¿Por favor? Tan sólo 15 minutos, ¿porfi? —él intentó. Ella simplemente se le quedó mirando inexpresivamente, una ceja levantada. Castle se arrodilló junto a Kate y, quitándose las gafas para poder mirarla a la cara, le puso ojos de cachorrito. Ella negó con la cabeza, así que Castle intentó un enfoque diferente—. Tienes miedo de perder —dijo presuntuoso.

—No voy a caer en ese viejo truco, _Ricky —s_u nombre de pila sonó como un ronroneo en la lengua de ella.

—No, si lo entiendo. Yo he tenido años y años de práctica para perfeccionar mi juego. Tú, sencillamente, no puedes soportar perder.

Kate se le acercó, sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Para ya —ella le advirtió.

Él continuó como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

—No puedes admitir que haya alguien que pueda ser mejor que tú.

Por un momento, se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. La postura arrogante de Castle hizo que ella respondiera de la misma manera.

—Podría ganarte con los ojos cerrados —gruñó Beckett.

—¿Quieres apostar? —dijo él.

Kate reflexionó.

—Si yo gano tú me haces el papeleo durante un mes —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Castle se curvó en una sonrisa pícara.

—Yo gano —sus ojos recorrieron toda la longitud del cuerpo de ella por un segundo —y tú añades mi nombre a ese tatuaje tuyo, _cariño _—Castle sonrió ampliamente y movió las cejas mientras que a ella se le caía la mandíbula, quedándose totalmente boquiabierta.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —ella se apartó—. ¡Ni hablar! ¡De ninguna manera! —sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! —la señaló con un dedo—. Tienes miedo de que te gane.

Beckett se inclinó de nuevo hacia él hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

—¡Muy bien! Te voy a hacer sudar —Kate amenazó.

—¡Oh, sí! —sonrió él petulante—. Pero primero, vamos a jugar.

Kate cogió el equipo de la mesita de centro mientras se levantaba del sofá. Empezó a ponerse el chaleco pero se encontró sin saber dónde iba cada enganche y hebilla. Castle se acercó para ayudarla.

—Déjame a mí. Es un modelo nuevo. Te lo compré la semana pasada. Quería que tuvieras tu propio conjunto en vez de tener que pedir prestado el de Alexis —explicó mientras unía todos los enganches. Cuando hubo terminado, una de sus manos se coló debajo de la camiseta de ella y le acarició la piel del estómago. Ella le golpeó la mano. Luego caminó hasta el interruptor y apagó las luces. La oscuridad los rodeó. La única luz provenía de la ciudad iluminada en la noche tras las ventanas, y del azul y el rojo parpadeante de sus chalecos y gafas protectoras—. Kate no vamos a ver nada y vas a tropezar con los muebles.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Sé exactamente donde está todo —ella defendió. La admisión de Kate de que conocía su loft como si fuera su propia casa despertó en Castle una sensación de calor que llenó y agitó su interior.

El juego comenzó y cada uno corrió a encontrar un lugar donde esconderse y empezar un ataque de defensa. Castle se metió en su oficina mientras que Kate se agachó entre una de las columnas del salón y el sofá. Desde ese punto podía ver toda la habitación reflejada en las ventanas a su derecha. Un minuto más tarde vio aparecer las luces azules del chaleco de Castle reflejadas en el cristal. Se detuvo detrás del primer pilar y Beckett vio como Castle comprobaba ambos lados antes de empezar a moverse hacia la cocina. Silenciosamente, Kate se arrastró por el suelo para rodear la columna y se quedó agachada. Esperó un segundo y luego se dio la vuelta rápidamente, apuntó su arma hacia él y le disparó. Pillado desprevenido, Castle gritó como una niña.

—¡Ja! ¿Quién es la reina del juego ahora, _cariño_? —se regodeó ella.

—Ha sido la suerte del principiante. ¿Qué tal dos de tres? —propuso él.

—Como tú quieras —Kate se estaba empezando a animar. Esto era divertido.

Dio la casualidad de que Castle ganó la segunda partida. Beckett se convenció de que tenía que ganar la tercera como fuera. De ninguna manera iba a tatuarse el nombre de Castle en su cuerpo.

Kate había logrado escabullirse de él sin ser vista, acercándose lentamente por detrás. Pero cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Castle se dio la vuelta y ambos recibieron un disparo al mismo tiempo. Sorprendida, Kate tropezó con la alfombra y, chocando contra él, ambos cayeron al suelo, ella encima de Rick.

—Supongo que estamos empatados —se rió Kate. Él alzó la mano y le quitó las gafas, mirándola asombrado. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Castle le apartó un mechón de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

—Bésame —susurró él.

Al ver el fuego en sus ojos, la expresión de Kate se volvió seria y se inclinó hacia abajo, apretando sus labios contra los de él. Se besaron suavemente por un momento, pero entonces Castle les dio la vuelta, apretando la espalda de Kate contra el suelo. Castle profundizó el beso y un gemido resonó en la garganta de ella. Moviendo sus manos hacia abajo, Kate le desabrochó el cinturón.

* * *

Cuatro horas más tarde, se encontraban en el sofá, parpadeando constantemente e intentando mantenerse despiertos. Castle había encontrado una posible pista a seguir y Beckett había enviado un mensaje a los chicos pidiéndoles que trajeran a la comisaría a primera hora de la mañana a un posible sospechoso. Aún así, ella quería ser cauta y acabar de revisar el último par de hojas del registro telefónico. Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando terminaron. La cabeza de Kate se ladeó hacia un lado y se quedó dormida antes de que su mejilla cayera sobre el hombro de Castle. Con suavidad, él la tumbó en el sofá y le colocó un cojín bajo la cabeza. Percatándose de que Kate sólo llevaba puesta una de sus camisetas grandes y braguitas, Castle la tapó con una manta. Luego le apartó el pelo de la cara, le besó los labios con dulzura y se dirigió a su oficina.

* * *

La alarma de su móvil la despertó a las 7 de la mañana. Al darse la vuelta para apagar el sonido del teléfono, casi se cae del sofá. Kate se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Todavía medio dormida, los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a resurgir en su mente. Bajó las piernas al suelo y caminó hasta el estudio de Castle. Deteniéndose bajo el umbral, lo vió dormido junto al escritorio. Beckett se acercó hasta él y casi se le escapa una risa por la graciosa escena. Castle tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y estaba babeando encima del teclado de su portátil. Atraída por su rostro apacible, Kate le pasó el pulgar sobre la ojera oscura debajo de su ojo izquierdo —el otro ojo estaba escondido contra su codo. Kate dirigió la vista a la pantalla del ordenador dónde un mensaje en una ventana indicaba que el e-mail había sido enviado correctamente. Después de todo, Castle había logrado terminar los últimos capítulos.

Bajando su rostro a la de él, le susurró cerca del oído.

—Castle… Vamos a meterte en la cama.

Kate le ayudó a levantarse y lo guió hasta el dormitorio. Cuando su espalda cayó sobre el colchón, ella lo cubrió con el edredón y le limpió la baba de la mejilla.

—Me debes una revancha —murmuró él medio dormido—. Quiero mi tatuaje —Beckett no pudo evitarlo y se rió sola.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :D**


	3. (IN)SENSATO

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

3.(IN)SENSATO

* * *

El reloj de la esquina inferior de la pantalla de su ordenador marcaba las 11:46 a.m. Sólo un poco más y podrían ir a comer algo. Beckett había sido confinada a trabajo de oficina y había estado haciendo papeleo durante toda la mañana, mientras que Castle se había estado entreteniendo a sí mismo. El hombre se había pasado la primera hora mirándola a ella, hasta que Kate le dirigió una mirada de _¡para ya!. _Entonces él comenzó a hacer dibujitos y le gastó dos blocs enteros de _post-it_ de su mesa. ¿A eso lo llamaba él venir a ayudarla y hacerle compañía? Todo lo que había estado haciendo durante los últimos veinte minutos era sonreírle tontamente a la pantalla de su móvil. Cada pocos segundos Beckett le miraba desde el rabillo del ojo, sospechosa de la boba sonrisa que tenía en su cara. Un par de minutos más tarde una risa escapó de los labios de Castle y ella levantó la vista. Beckett vio algo en sus ojos mientras él desviaba su mirada deliberadamente, evitando los ojos escrutadores de Kate. Pero ella conocía perfectamente esa postura traviesa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —ella preguntó.

—¿Qué? —Castle intentó parecer inocente cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella—. Nada, nada… Sólo estoy comprobando mi correo electrónico —dijo él, sus ojos otra vez pegados a su móvil.

—Mmm… —murmuró ella desconfiada. Kate volvió su atención a la pantalla de su ordenador, pretendiendo trabajar y moviendo los dedos sobre el teclado. Un momento más tarde, Beckett volvió a echar un vistazo hacia el lado. Castle tenía los labios fuertemente apretados, como si estuviera tratando de ahogar una risa, y los ojos le brillaban con malicia. Kate contó mentalmente hasta diez y luego, rápidamente, le arrebató el teléfono de entre las manos.

—Eh, eh… Beckett —él se quejó.

—¡OH, DIOS MÍO! —dijo ella con voz ahogada y totalmente atónita al mirar el teléfono móvil. Se estaba viendo a sí misma en la pantalla, pero era ella en casa de Castle, sentada en uno de sus sillones, viendo la televisión y llevando puesta solamente una de las camisas de él—. _¡Castle!_ —Kate siseó enfadada, clavándole una mirada feroz. Pero cuando rozó la pantalla táctil con el pulgar, apareció toda una colección de fotos y videos.

Una ola de furia se extendió por todo su cuerpo cuando vio la gran cantidad de fotos que Castle le había hecho sin su conocimiento. Fotos de ella tanto en su apartamento como en el loft, durmiendo, cocinando, leyendo, echando la siesta en el sofá, cepillándose los dientes frente al espejo del baño, sentada delante de su escritorio en la comisaría, frente al escritorio de Castle en el loft…

Asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca de ellos, Kate le dijo entre dientes.

—Sala de descanso._ ¡Ahora!_

* * *

Ella irrumpió por su lado, golpeándole el hombro con el suyo mientras se adelantaba, y esperó a que Castle la siguiera y luego cerró la puerta tras él.

—¡Richard Edgar Castle! —Beckett gruñó.

Oh, Kate había utilizado su nombre completo. La situación era muy, muy grave, pensó él. Estaba más que furiosa.

—¡Qué demonios es esto! —gritó ella señalando con el dedo el _Smartphone_ en su mano y en el que aparecía un primer plano de ella durmiendo. Él sabía que no había manera de salir de esta. Su cerebro se congeló y ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Y, aun así, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Fue entonces cuando Castle finalmente comprendió el significado de 'si las miradas pudiesen matar'. En ese momento, mientras la miraba, él supo que Beckett era una de las pocas personas capaces de matar a alguien con sólo una mirada, la misma que tenía fija en él ahora mismo.

Castle retrocedió en el mismo instante en que Kate dio un paso hacia él y le clavaba un dedo en el pecho.

—¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza? ¡Los dos estamos en período de prueba! Si Gates te pilla con esto —Kate agitó el móvil frente a su cara—, estás fuera, ¡a los dos nos echan! —Beckett hablaba entre dientes tratando de que nadie les oyera. Y eso era lo que lo hacía más aterrador, que ella no estuviera gritando su ira fuera de sus pulmones—. Nosotros —Kate hizo un gesto entre ambos—, acordamos que nosotros, y con eso me refiero a _ti, _eras más que capaz de mantener nuestra relación estrictamente profesional durante las horas de trabajo. ¡Nadie puede enterarse de lo nuestro todavía, no cuando estamos siendo vigilados de cerca! —Beckett estaba tan enfurecida que respiraba entrecortadamente y Castle podía sentir su cálido aliento en su cara.

—Entonces… ¿no estás enfadada por las fotos? —murmuró él penosamente.

El pliegue entre las cejas fruncidas de Kate se hizo más profundo. Oh, oh… mala idea decir eso, pensó él. Beckett apretó su cuerpo contra el de él. Castle intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero se encontró atrapado entre ella y el frigorífico. El mango de la puerta se le clavaba dolorosamente en la espalda.

—¿Has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir? —la voz de Kate se alzó una octava.

—¡Sí, sí! Tengo que mantener mi vida privada para mí sólo y fuera del recinto de la comisaría. _Y_ permanecer profesional —ella lo miró fijamente, meditando si realmente hablaba en serio y creía en lo que estaba diciendo. Castle añadió—, Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Dejaré el teléfono a un lado y te ayudaré con el papeleo.

_—Y_ borrarás las fotos —añadió ella, devolviéndole el móvil.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, por favor, no! —suplicó él.

—Castle… Si alg-

Él la interrumpió.

—Por favor Kate. Son tan, tan monas. Prometo no mirarlas. Toma —él le tendió el móvil—, puedes quedarte el teléfono y me lo devuelves luego.

Ella miró el móvil que él le ofrecía y luego la expresión honesta de su cara. Lentamente alargó la mano y le cogió el teléfono.

—Podría eliminarlas yo misma —dijo Beckett, ya más calmada. Le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo y luego deslizó el móvil dentro del bolsillo delantero de los pantalones de Castle—. Tengo hambre. Vamos a almorzar.

Ella salió de la sala, cogió su bolso y cruzó la oficina hasta el ascensor.

—¿Por qué te soportaré? —Castle la oyó murmurar en voz baja, y no estaba seguro si ella había pretendido que él lo oyera. Castle se acercó más a ella y rozó su mano con la de ella.

—Porque me quieres —le susurró al oído. Ella le lanzó una mirada curiosa y suspiró.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los dos subieron a él. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Beckett se volvió hacia Castle.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hacer esas fotos? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

—Te quiero tanto, tanto, que tengo que llevarte conmigo en todo momento, donde quiera que vaya. Quiero los recuerdos de cada una de tus miradas, de cada momento de felicidad —Castle le puso una mano en la mejilla y clavó sus cálidos y penetrantes ojos azules en los de ella. A veces este hombre podía ser tan sentimentalmente cursi, pensó ella. Kate le miró desde debajo de sus pestañas.

—Esa es una de las excusas más clásicas y absurd-

Él la silenció apretando sus labios sobre los de ella. Kate sintió que Castle la presionaba contra la pared del ascensor y le devoraba la boca. La besó con tanta pasión que sintió sus rodillas debilitarse bajo su peso. Cuando el ascensor empezó a detenerse, Castle rompió el beso y dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella jadeó, intentando recuperar el aliento. Se había quedado sin habla. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Castle cruzó el vestíbulo y, por una vez, era ella la que le seguía a él. Una vez fuera, él giró hacia la derecha, dirigiéndose a su restaurante habitual, pero Kate le agarró de la muñeca y le guió en la dirección opuesta, hacia un taxi aparcado a pocos metros de distancia.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Ella le sonrió con timidez y con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Una vez dentro del coche, ella le dio al taxista su dirección y se recostó en el asiento.

—Creía que tenías hambre —susurró él confundido.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y le susurró sensualmente en el oído.

—Tengo hambre de otra cosa.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Perdonad mi torpeza si me he saltado algún error ortográfico. GRACIAS!**


	4. (DES)CUIDADO

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

4. (DES)CUIDADO

* * *

Beckett se había despertado a un gris y lluvioso viernes. Dos días antes la ciudad había sido sorprendida por una ola de frío. Las temperaturas habían descendido a una máxima de 13º, dándole al mes de octubre una sensación invernal. Era media mañana, Kate estaba en la comisaría y Castle no había aparecido todavía. Sin ningún caso nuevo, todo lo que podía hacer Kate era ponerse al día con el papeleo que se estaba acumulando sobre su mesa y que había estado posponiendo durante toda la semana. Lo bueno era que, con un poco de suerte, no le caería encima un nuevo caso ese día y tendría libre todo el fin de semana.

—¡Hey Beckett! —las voces de los chicos llegaron en unísono desde el otro lado de la oficina abierta.

—¿Dónde está Castle? —preguntó Ryan.

—Está eludiendo su parte del papeleo otra vez, ¿eh? —Esposito se burló.

—No me sorprendería lo más mínimo —coincidió ella—. Pero ayer no dijo nada acerca de no venir hoy.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros y volvieron la cabeza de nuevo a su trabajo. Beckett se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de descanso con el móvil en la mano. Mientras esperaba a que se le hiciera el café, le envió un mensaje a Castle. De vuelta en su escritorio, cogió otra carpeta de archivos mientras sorbía del cremoso y caliente _latte_. Cinco minutos más tarde su móvil vibró con la entrada de un nuevo mensaje. Era de Castle.

_—Lo siento, no me encuentro muy bien._

_—¿Necesitas algo? —_contestó ella.

_—No. Estoy bien. Sólo es un resfriado. ¿Tenéis un caso?_

_—No, sólo papeleo —_le respondió Kate.

_—Bien. Te llamo luego._

A pesar de que decía que estaba bien, Beckett no pudo evitar sentirse un poco inquieta. Martha se había marchado el día anterior en un viaje de negocios y estaría fuera todo el fin de semana. Y con Alexis en la universidad, Castle estaba sólo en casa. Kate decidió pasarse por el loft al salir de trabajar para ver cómo se encontraba.

* * *

A las cuatro de la tarde Castle aún no la había llamado y cuando ella le llamó, él no contestó al teléfono. La inquietud se había convertido en ansiedad. Siendo incapaz de concentrarse, Beckett apagó el ordenador y les dijo a los chicos que se iba. Si necesitaban algo o si —_cruzó los dedos_— un cuerpo requería su atención, ya sabían dónde localizarla. Ella recogió sus cosas y se marchó.

Mientras subía en el ascensor hacia el loft, Kate pensó que probablemente Rick estaba dormido y por eso no había contestado al teléfono. Aún así, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Pasó un minuto. Volvió a llamar con los nudillos y apretó el timbre, y luego agudizó el oído por si oía algo. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Beckett cogió su llave —la que Castle le había dado hacía un mes y que ella sólo había aceptado para casos de emergencia. Cuando estaba a punto de deslizar la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se entreabrió. Despacio, Kate empujó la puerta y su corazón dio un vuelco ante la escena que se encontró. Castle tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba pálido, con manchas oscuras bajo los ojos. Tenía la frente cubierta con pequeñas gotas de sudor, y su pelo estaba revuelto y húmedo cerca de las raíces. Llevaba puesto un chándal y estaba envuelto en dos mantas.

—Hey —susurró él con voz ronca.

Ella entró y cerró la puerta.

—Oh, cariño —suspiró Kate, abrazándolo y presionando sus labios en la mejilla de Castle. Lo notó muy caliente. Beckett dio un paso hacia atrás y le puso la mano en la frente—. ¡Estás ardiendo! —dijo alarmada.

—Yo… —Castle parecía confundido. Sus párpados temblaron y se cerraron sobre sus ojos por un momento.

—Vamos, necesitas descansar.

Pasándole un brazo por alrededor de la cintura, Kate le condujo hasta el dormitorio. Castle apoyaba la mayoría de su peso en ella. Beckett le ayudó a meterse bajo las sábanas y se sentó a su lado. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era forzada.

—¿Rick? Dónde guardas las medicinas —susurró ella, frotando su pulgar sobre la mano de él.

—En el baño de arriba —musitó débilmente.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Kate encontró el botiquín, cogió un par de paños de cara del armario de debajo del lavabo, y paró en la cocina para coger un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió a la habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió el botiquín sobre sus rodillas. Cogiendo el termómetro, comprobó su temperatura. 39.5º. Nada bueno,pensó ella. Hizo que Castle se tomara dos pastillas de Paracetamol con un poco de agua, y luego, humedeciendo una manopla bajo el grifo del baño, le limpió el sudor de la cara y el cuello. Castle volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y entornó los ojos.

—¿Hay demasiada luz? —preguntó ella suavemente, pasándole ligeramente los dedos por el pelo—. ¿Quieres que cierre las cortinas?

—Estoy bien —respondió él con voz débil, sus ojos volviéndose a cerrar.

—De acuerdo.

Beckett se puso en pie para marcharse pero él le cogió la mano.

—Quédate —susurró Castle, abriendo los ojos por un momento—. ¿Por favor?

—Sí —asintió ella. Quitándose los zapatos, se subió a la cama y se apoyó contra el cabecero. Castle se acercó a ella, acurrucándose a su lado y rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Beckett sonrió y colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Castle, pasando la punta de sus dedos por el corto pelo de su nuca. Él enseguida se quedó dormido; sus respiraciones se volvieron profundas y acompasadas. Esta podría ser una tarde muy larga. Kate vio un libro sobre la mesita de noche y lo cogió. Apretando la mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Castle, abrió la tapa, hojeó hasta el primer capítulo y empezó a leer.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Castle comenzó a temblar y murmurar cosas sin sentido mientras dormía, así que Beckett comprobó otra vez su temperatura. 40ºC. No era nada, _nada_ bueno. Ajustó las sábanas y mantas fuertemente alrededor de Castle y salió al salón. Cogió su teléfono móvil del bolso y llamó a Lanie.

—¡Hola amiga! ¿Qué te cuentas? —la médico forense contestó alegremente.

—Hola Lanie, estoy preocupada por Castle. Está enfermo y tiene una fiebre muy alta y-

—Eh, eh… para el carro. No tan deprisa —Lanie la interrumpió. Kate le volvió a explicar la situación con más tranquilidad—. Está bien, que no cunda el pánico —dijo Lanie tratando de calmarla—. ¿Le has dado Paracetamol?

—Sí, hace una hora. Pero la fiebre le ha subido.

—De acuerdo, tienes que mantenerle hidratado. Muchos líquidos… La sopa de pollo también va bien. Eh... si tiene problemas para respirar, una ducha de vapor es muy eficaz para limpiarle las vías respiratorias —sugirió Lanie.

—Vale, sí —Kate asintió con la cabeza e hizo una nota mental de todo.

—Está bien, escucha. Si no mejora en unas tres horas me llamas, ¿vale?

—Gracias Lanie.

—No te preocupes, se pondrá bien. Míralo por el lado positivo, es una buena práctica para ti —Lanie se rió.

—¿Práctica? ¿Por si se pone otra vez enfermo? —Kate preguntó confundida.

—Él o… vuestros _hijos —_Lanie bromeó.

—_¿Hijos?_ —Beckett se atragantó.

—¡Adiós, mamá! —Lanie colgó, riéndose.

* * *

Kate encontró todos los ingredientes en la nevera sobre-abastecida de Castle e intentó recordar lo mejor que pudo cómo su madre solía preparar sopa de pollo cuando era pequeña. Cuando probó lo que había preparado resultó que estaba bastante bueno. Llenó un bol y se dirigió al dormitorio. Castle seguía durmiendo pero Beckett se percató de que su respiración sonaba más congestionada que antes. Dejando la sopa sobre la mesita de noche, fue al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de agua caliente de la ducha para que el baño empezara a llenarse de vapor. Regresando al dormitorio, Kate le despertó con dulzura e hizo que se tomara la sopa. Después le llevó hasta el baño y le hizo sentarse sobre el inodoro. Hacía tanto calor ahí dentro que ella se quitó el jersey, dejándose puesta una camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo, y ayudó a Castle a quitarse su sudadera también. Beckett se arrodilló entre las piernas de él y le frotó suavemente los muslos y los brazos. Él apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas, tanto por la fiebre como por el calor dentro del baño.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, la cabeza de Castle empezó a balancearse, así que Kate cerró el grifo y, ayudándolo a ponerse un pijama limpio, le llevó otra vez hasta la cama. Se quedó dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

Ella le tomó la temperatura una vez más y notó que le había bajado unas décimas. Se sintió aliviada. Y algo más se agitó en su interior. No sabía lo que era, pero era una sensación cálida. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó el rostro tranquilo de Castle. Él se sentía necesitado y ella era exactamente lo que él necesitaba. Eso es lo que era la cálida sensación que revoloteaba en el interior de su pecho. La hacía sentirse bien ser necesitada y que se le diera bien cuidarlo. Le _gustaba;_ Kate quería estar allí, a su lado, para lo que él pudiera necesitar.

* * *

Castle abrió los ojos y se encontró la habitación débilmente iluminada. Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas. El reloj marcaba las 7:18 a.m. Giró la cabeza y vio a Kate tumbada a su lado. Llevaba puesta todavía la ropa de trabajo y tenía los dos brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Castle se acercó a ella, se incorporó recostándose sobre un codo y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Le encantaba verla dormir, sobre todo cuando hacia cosas graciosas con la cara. Como en ese momento, cuando las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba en una dulce sonrisa. Con mucho cuidado de lo molestarla, Castle se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre la suave piel expuesta del brazo de Beckett. Ésta suspiró pero no se despertó. Él continuó besándole tiernamente la parte interior del brazo. De repente Kate se agitó y, abriendo los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Castle. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eh... —murmuró ella, su voz profunda por el sueño, y luego bostezó y se desperezó—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mucho mejor —respondió él.

Ella le tocó la frente con la mano.

—Ya no tienes fiebre —Kate le pasó los dedos por el pelo enredado.

—Pero… —él arrugó la nariz y arqueó las cejas en una expresión extraña—, todavía estoy enfermo.

Beckett frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto. ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza o algo? —él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Kate.

—Me duele el corazón —susurró él, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Alarmada, Beckett se incorporó rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron mucho por el susto. Castle sonrió y añadió con una risita—. Estoy enfermo de amor.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Beckett agarró una almohada y le golpeó con ella. Castle se echó a reír, le robó el cojín de entre las manos y la inmovilizó, presionándole la espalda contra colchón—. Castle —Beckett forcejeó—, ¡suéltame y quítate de encima! —la expresión de irritación oscureciendo el rostro de Kate desapareció cuando Castle le hizo cosquillas en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, haciendo que Kate arqueara la espalda y girara el torso lejos del alcance de los ágiles dedos de él—. No. Para. ¡PARA! —rió ella, retorciéndose bajo el peso de Rick.

—Sólo hay un remedio para lo que tengo —dijo Castle, inclinándose muy cerca de la cara de Kate—. Muchos besos y mimos.

Y antes de que Beckett pudiera objetar, Castle presionó su boca sobre la de ella.

* * *

**Gracias :)**


	5. (IN)APETECIBLE

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

5. (IN)APETECIBLE

* * *

—¡Oh, bien! Ya estás aquí. _Por fin —_exclamó Castle en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta. Se habían marchado por separados de la comisaría; él se había dirigido directamente a casa mientras que Beckett había querido pasarse antes por la morgue para ver si Lanie había descubierto algo nuevo referente a la víctima.

—Bueno… Lanie y yo nos entretuvimos hablando y luego tenía que pasar por mi apartamento para coger algo de ropa limpia.

Castle dejó un plato sobre la encimera y corrió hasta ella. Kate apenas había tenido tiempo de dejar su bolso y la bolsa con ropa en el suelo, cuando él la agarró de la mano y la arrastró hasta la cocina y la izo sentarse en un taburete. El asiento estaba girado hacia un lado y Rick se colocó frente a ella. A la izquierda de Kate, sobre la barra de la cocina, había varios platos tapados.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó ella cautelosa.

—¡Investigación! Se me ocurrió una idea para el nuevo libro de Nikki Heat pero querría probarlo contigo primero —explicó emocionado. Beckett se deshizo de su chaqueta y la colgó sobre el respaldo del taburete. Cuando Castle empezó a quitarle las botas ella lo miró, arqueando las cejas inquisitivamente—. Tienes que estar cómoda —dijo él.

—Todavía no me has explicado de qué se trata este _experimento —_Kate hizo comillas en el aire—, y todavía no he aceptado a participar —le dijo.

—Así que…, vale. He cocinado varias… cosas, _platos_, y sólo necesito que los pruebes —antes de que ella pudiera objetar, él añadió—, Nada raro, sólo algunas recetas normales de un libro de cocina normal —Castle levantó la mano derecha como si estuviera jurando ante un jurado—. Prometido.

Ella miró hacia el lado otra vez y vio una larga pieza de terciopelo oscuro.

—Para qué es eso —Kate hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la tela.

—Una venda —respondió Castle tímidamente—. Necesito que degustes sólo con, bueno, con el gusto.

—_No_ me vas a poner eso delante de los ojos —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¡Oh, vamos Beckett! Mírame. ¿No confías en mí? —Castle bajó su cara para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel que los de ella. El rostro de Kate era una máscara de sospecha—. No es como si fuera a atarte a la silla o algo parecido… Si te sientes incómoda o quieres parar, lo dices, _lo haces_ y paras. —Beckett reflexionó y le estudió por un momento—. ¿Por favor? —suplicó él haciendo pucheros.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Kate. Castle puntualizó su '_Sí_' con un gesto de su brazo pero se congeló a mitad del movimiento—. _Pero._ Cualquier cosa rara, por muy diminuta que sea, yo me voy por la puerta y tú estás castigado durante una semana —ella le advirtió.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas —Castle cogió la venda de terciopelo y, colocándose detrás de Beckett, le tapó los ojos con la tela—. ¿Está muy apretada?

—No, está bien —dijo Kate, ajustando la tela oscura alrededor de sus ojos.

—Muy bien —Castle se puso otra vez frente a ella y levantó tres dedos—. ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

—¿Tres? —respondió Beckett, encogiendo los hombros.

—¡¿...Sí?! ¿Puedes ver a través de-

—Ha sido casualidad, Houdini —se burló ella.

—Está bien... —Castle destapó el primer plato y cogió una porción de comida con los dedos—. Abre la boca, Kate —susurró. Ella vaciló, dudando por un segundo, luego dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió la boca lentamente. Castle colocó el aperitivo en su lengua, sus dedos rozando sus labios mientras introducía la comida en su boca. De forma tentativa, Beckett saboreó, masticó y tragó.

—¿Se supone que tengo que decir algo o adivinar lo que-?

—Lo que tú quieras —respondió él—. Es parte del experimento. Observar cómo reaccionas y eso.

—Bueno… No tengo muy claro cuál es el propósito de este proyecto pero… —murmuró Beckett para sí misma—. Me gusta la textura suave y cremosa. Noto un toque dulce… Creo que pruebo también un poco de queso… —no estaba tan malo, pensó.

—Bien…, siguiente.

Castle introdujo la pequeña tostada con _foie_, crema balsámica y pasas en su boca. Mientras probaba y movía la comida con su lengua, algo se despertó dentro de ella. Era tentador, excitante… La emoción de no saber lo que Castle le estaba dando, la confianza ciega que tenía en él. El hecho de que la estaba alimentando con sus dedos, de que la estaba observando intensamente, cada bocado que daba, el movimiento de sus labios, la piel de su cuello estirándose al tragar… Beckett lo encontró un acto estimulante. Sin darse cuenta, con cada bocado que daba, se encontró ralentizando sus movimientos, haciéndolos más sensuales, sexys, atractivos… La mezcla de sabores —dulce, salado, picante…—, y la variedad de olores, todo ello combinado con el toque del cálido aroma de Castle cada vez que se acercaba a ella para ponerle comida en la boca, _sobre su lengua_… Esto era algo nuevo y estaba empezando a gustarle. El sonido de la suave y profunda voz de Rick —algo entre un murmullo y un susurro—, la expectación en cada respiración que tomaba cuando acercaba delicadamente algo a su boca. Los suspiros que él soltaba de vez en cuando y un gemido que resonó una vez en la parte posterior de la garganta de Kate al tragar… Una sensación de calor empezó a extenderse lentamente por todo su cuerpo, despertando sus sentidos, provocando que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda… Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, su respiración se volvió superficial.

—Éste es el último —murmuró Castle—. Y mi favorito.

Estaba frío —pero no demasiado frío—, cremoso, con un toque de amargura por una frambuesa, y tan, tan dulce…

De repente, Kate sintió los cálidos labios de Castle sobre la comisura de su boca, y luego, con la misma rapidez, desaparecieron de nuevo. Ella levantó un lado de la venda y espió con un ojo.

—Tenías un poco de crema en el labio —balbuceó él—. Entonces… ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras un poco más? —preguntó.

Kate reflexionó, lamiéndose los labios, _saboreando_.

—Mmm… Sí.

Quitándose la venda de los ojos, Beckett echó el brazo hacia delante, agarró a Castle por la solapa de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. Le devoró la boca desesperadamente, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos enredándose en su corto pelo. Castle alcanzó el mismo grado de fogosidad que ella en un instante, igualando su pasión y frenesí. Levantando a Kate del taburete, Castle la sentó sobre la barra de la cocina.

—Nunca antes lo hemos hecho en la cocina —murmuró él sin aliento, separando su boca de la de ella.

—¿Cuál era el propósito del experimento? —preguntó Beckett y luego gimió cuando Castle raspó sus dientes sobre el pulso de su cuello.

—No, no. Tendrás que leerlo en el libro —jadeó él y llevó su boca de nuevo a la de ella. Castle tiró del jersey de Kate hacia arriba y se lo quitó, pasándoselo por encima de la cabeza en un movimiento fluido. Los dedos de Beckett desataron torpemente los diminutos botones de la camisa de Rick.

El sonido de unas llaves en una cerradura, seguido de una puerta abriéndose y pasos, viajó desde la entrada hasta ellos...

—¡Dios mío! —Martha exclamó.

Beckett y Castle se separaron al instante.

—¡Madre! —exhaló él sobresaltado y sin aliento. Kate saltó de la encimera y cruzó los brazos delante de su sujetador. Se escondió detrás de Castle y sintió que se ruborizaba de un rojo intenso—. Nosotros sólo estábamos-

—¡Oh, queridos, lo siento mucho! —Martha se rió divertida—. No me hagáis caso. Ahora mismo me voy y os dejo a los dos para que… Bueno… ¡Adiós! —Martha se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cerrando suavemente la puerta principal tras ella.

Kate apoyó la frente contra la espalda de Castle y cerró los ojos.

—¡Oh dios mío! —murmuró, completamente avergonzada, contra la tela de la camisa de Rick. Él se volvió hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos—. Tu madre —Kate se atragantó con las palabras—. A-acaba de pillarnos…

Se miraron el uno al otro, escandalizados, el rostro de ambos reflejando gran conmoción, y entonces estallaron en carcajadas.

—Definitivamente, voy a incluir esto en el nuevo libro.

* * *

**Creo, ****_creo_****, que no me he saltado ninguna falta de ortografía... Y sino, pido disculpas :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado! Éste fue especialmente divertido de escribir ;)**


	6. (IN)PERDONABLE

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

6. (IN)PERDONABLE

* * *

Castle entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón del piso de Beckett. No podía estar de mejor humor. Balanceándose hacia delante y detrás sobre los talones, observaba cómo los números de encima de las puertas aumentaban. Al bajar del ascensor, cruzó el pasillo hasta el apartamento, llamó tres veces y esperó. Inmediatamente Kate abrió la puerta, casi como si le hubiera estado esperando.

—¡Hola, preciosa! —sonrió Castle. Ella respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¡Hola! Necesito dos minutos más y luego nos podemos ir —dijo Beckett mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio.

Castle entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

—He comprobado el canal del tiempo esta mañana… ¡Cero probabilidades de lluvia, un cien por cien de probabilidad de una escapada romántica perfecta! —dijo él muy contento.

—¿De verdad? —Kate apareció con una bolsa de viaje en la mano—. Bueno, ya te diré si ha sido perfecta cuando volvamos —dijo con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro.

Él le cogió la bolsa, la dejó en el suelo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él.

—Tú espera y verás detective —le ronroneó sensualmente al oído y luego le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kate—. ¿Estás lista? —murmuró él contra la piel de su cuello. Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Castle la soltó, se colgó su bolsa y la de Beckett sobre el hombro y se dirigió a la entrada. Cuando se giró hacia Kate, vio que todavía estaba de pie en medio del salón.

—¿Vienes? —se rió él. Ella parpadeó, caminó hasta él y cogió sus llaves. Justo cuando Castle salía por la puerta, el teléfono de Beckett empezó a sonar. El rostro de Castle se ensombreció; Kate hizo una mueca y evitó su mirada mientras se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo. Tras comprobar la identidad de la llamada, la detective miró a la cara a Rick y supo que _él_ lo sabía.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Castle habló y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hagas.

—Es la comisaría, tengo que contestar —dijo ella, culpabilidad tiñendo su tono de voz.

—Kate, no te atrevas a —él empezó a decir, pero ella ya se había llevado el teléfono a la oreja.

—Beckett —contestó.

Castle dejó caer las bolsas, las cuáles golpearon el suelo con un fuerte ruido, lanzó los brazos al aire y gruñó. Habían planeado este viaje hacía semanas. Iban a acampar durante dos días. Ya había sido pospuesto en dos ocasiones y Kate había prometido que no ocurriría una tercera vez.

—Mmm… Mmm… Sí, de acuerdo… Enseguida voy.

Beckett colgó lentamente. Castle estaba en medio de la sala de estar y le estaba dando la espalda. Kate se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo. Él se la quitó de encima.

—Castle… Lo siento —él dio otro paso, alejándose de ella—. ¡Es mi trabajo! —la exclamación salió más fuerte de lo que ella hubiera querido. Castle empezó a pasearse por delante del sofá—. Podemos ir despu-

—¡No! ...Déjalo —saltó Castle mientras se volvía hacia ella—. Si no quieres ir sólo dilo —gritó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que quiero ir! —chilló Beckett—. ¡Pero tengo otras responsabilidades!

—¡Pues deja que lo haga otro! ¡No eres la única detective de la ciudad! —argumentó él con el rostro contraído por la ira.

—¡Si hubiera alguien disponible no tendrían que llamarme a mí! —replicó ella.

—Olvídalo —murmuró Castle.

Kate empezó a dirigirse al dormitorio para quitarse el chándal y ponerse la ropa de trabajo. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta del pasillo y miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Vas a venir conmigo? —preguntó.

—No —respondió él en un tono áspero.

—Como quieras —murmuró Kate. Entró en su habitación, quitándose la sudadera y tirándola sobre la cama. Cuando llegó al armario, oyó que la puerta de entrada se cerraba de un portazo. Se asomó al salón y vio que la bolsa de Castle ya no estaba, y él tampoco.

Beckett se dejó caer en un sillón, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y hundió la cara en sus manos.

* * *

Kate estuvo de mal humor todo el día y lo pagó con los chicos. Había intentado llamar a Rick pero él no contestó a sus llamadas. Y le había dejado media docena de mensajes en el buzón de voz disculpándose. Él los ignoró. A las ocho de la tarde, Beckett envió a los chicos a casa y ella se dirigió a su apartamento.

Deslizó la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y entró. Dio un paso en el salón y se detuvo en seco. La habitación estaba iluminada con cientos de velas. Todos los muebles habían sido apartados a un lado y en medio de la zona de estar había una tienda de campaña.

—Quería ponerla arriba en la azotea, en el jardín, pero pensé que el ruido no nos dejaría dormir —Castle estaba a su izquierda, medio oculto entre las sombras, y apoyado a la mesa del comedor. Ella se acercó lentamente a él, dejando su bolso al lado de Rick sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento —dijo Beckett, tocando su mejilla.

Él le cogió la mano, se la llevó a los labios y presionó un beso a la palma de su mano.

_—Yo_ lo siento. No tendría que haber reacc-

Kate puso un dedo sobre su boca, acallándolo, y dio un paso hacia Castle, colocándose entre sus piernas. Se inclinó hacia él, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho, y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus manos presionando la parte baja de su espalda.

—Sin duda hay un cero por ciento de probabilidad de lluvia aquí dentro —susurró Beckett, mirándole profundamente a los ojos, y luego añadió—, ¿Sigue habiendo un cien por ciento de posibilidades de una perfecta y romántic-?

Castle la silenció aplastando su boca contra la de ella.

* * *

**Gracias. Espero que os haya gustado (mucho)!**


	7. (IM)PACIENTE

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

7. (IM)PACIENTE

* * *

La puerta principal se abrió y Castle rodó la silla de ruedas dentro del loft, conduciéndola directamente hacia el dormitorio.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Beckett en voz alta y sin ocultar su mal humor.

—Al dormitorio —contestó Castle, deteniéndose y dando un paso hacia el lado para mirarla.

_—¿Por qué?_ —Kate sonó casi atónita.

Castle arqueó las cejas.

—¿Quieres que _simplemente_ te deje en medio de la entrada? —preguntó con sarcasmo y ella le frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde quieres que te lleve?

—¡A casa! —gruñó Kate.

Castle exhaló un suspiro de frustración y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te puedes quedar sola en casa Kate. ¡Mírate! —Castle hizo un gesto con la mano. La arruga entre las cejas de Kate se profundizó y apretó fuertemente los labios, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina—. Es aquí o el hospital —le informó él.

—¡Es culpa _tuya_! —exclamó Beckett irritada a más no poder.

—Fue un ac-ci-den-te —Castle puntualizó cada sílaba—. ¡Ya me he disculpado un millón de veces! Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera —Kate estaba empezando a ponerle de los nervios y Castle se sentía al borde de perder el control de su temperamento. Se paseó delante de ella mirando al cielo—. Si es culpa de alguien, es tuya —masculló para sí mismo, pero Kate le oyó.

—¡¿_Qué_?! ¡Cómo que es _mi_ culpa! —chilló ella—. ¡_Tú_ eres el que me tiró!

_—_¡_Tú_ me dijiste que llevara tejanos! —replicó él.

—¡Por qué no puedes conducir una moto con pantalones de vestir!

—Los vaqueros no me dejaban levantar la pierna lo suficiente… Mi pie se enganchó con el asiento y tropecé —gruñó Castle.

Beckett soltó un bufido.

—¡No voy a tener esta discusión por _cuarta vez_! —dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

—Bien —Castle escupió la palabra.

—¡Bien! —Kate giró la cara para mirar hacia otro lado.

Todo había comenzado esa misma mañana. Castle le había estado suplicando a Beckett que le enseñara a conducir una motocicleta durante semanas. Como era un bonito y soleado día de mediados de septiembre y ella tenía el día libre, habían llevado la Harley Softail '94 de Kate al parque de Hudson River.

Primero ella le explicó la teoría básica. Dónde estaba el freno, el acelerador, cómo maniobrar el embrague… Cuando habían repasado todos los puntos —_dos veces—,_ Beckett se colocó a un lado de la moto, sosteniéndola por el manillar para que Castle pudiera pasar una pierna por encima y sentarse en ella. _No_ llegaron a esa parte. Cuando Castle levantó la pierna, sus tejanos se tensaron en la ingle, tirando de la pierna hacia abajo unos centímetros, y su pie golpeó el asiento trasero de la moto. La fuerza del impulso hizo que Castle perdiera el equilibrio y cayó sobre la moto y, con ésta, derribaron a Kate y todos cayeron al suelo, Castle y la Harley aterrizando dolorosamente sobre Beckett. Se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza contra el cemento, uno de los manillares se le clavó en su estómago, su pierna derecha quedó retorcida entre el motor, el chasis de la moto y la rueda trasera, y el tubo de escape se le clavó en la espinilla, justo por debajo de la rodilla. Todo el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones y el peso de la moto más el de Castle la aplastaba contra el suelo. Kate no podía respirar y su visión se volvió negra por unos segundos. Cuando pudo volver a ver, estrellas centelleaban y danzaban alrededor de sus ojos. Oyó los pasos de gente al acercarse para ayudarlos. Castle no dejaba de llamarla por su nombre, pánico tiñendo su voz. Alguien levantó la moto de encima suyo y Kate tosió y respiró profundamente. _Pero eso había sido una mala idea._ Cuando sus pulmones se expandieron con la inhalación de aire, sintió un atroz dolor punzante por debajo de las costillas. Castle se agachó junto a ella y le sujetó la cabeza con mucho cuidado mientras le repetía una y otra vez que no se moviera.

Las horas que siguieron consistieron básicamente en sirenas, ambulancias, médicos con batas blancas, rayos X, escayola y vendajes… ¿El resultado? Una pequeña conmoción cerebral, un esguince en la tibia, una muñeca torcida, una docena de rasguños y un millón de moratones por todo el cuerpo, el más grande cubriendo la mayor parte de sus costillas izquierdas. _Y_ un gran largo jirón en su chaqueta de piel favorita.

—Está bien… ¿Quieres que te deje en el sofá? —preguntó Castle con toda la gentileza de la que fue capaz. Beckett simplemente se encogió de hombros todavía mirando hacia otro lado.

Tumbando a Kate sobre el sofá, Castle le colocó un cojín bajo la pierna lesionada y otros dos detrás de su espalda.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—Estoy bien —respondió ella secamente.

—Toma —Castle le entregó una pequeña libreta y un boli—, escribe lo que necesitas de tu apartamento para que no se me olvide nada.

Ella cogió el cuaderno y empezó a anotar todo lo que quería. Ya tenía un cepillo de dientes aquí en el loft así que sólo necesitaba algo de ropa, su pijama, el libro que estaba leyendo…

—De ningún modo vas a dormir en la misma cama conmigo esta noche —musitó ella por lo bajo.

—¿Me estás echando de mi _propia_ cama? ¿Dónde quieres que duerma?

—Tienes una habitación de invitados —Kate mencionó, mirándole fríamente.

—Tienes que estar bromean-

La puerta principal se abrió y Alexis entró en el loft.

—¡Hola! Ya estoy en casa —llamó la joven.

Castle le había pedido a su hija si podía quedarse con la detective mientras él iba al apartamento de ésta para coger algo de ropa, y se pasaba también por la farmacia para recoger las medicinas que le habían recetado. El hombre se acercó a su hija para saludarla y la besó en la frente. Cuando se desplazaron hasta el sofá, Kate le entregó la lista a Castle.

—Hola detective. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bueno, estoy hasta arriba de analgésicos ahora mismo… Así que, por ahora, sólo estoy incómoda —con cuidado, Beckett se levantó la camiseta con su mano buena, exponiendo sus magulladas costillas—. Pero esto dolerá durante un tiempo.

—¡Oh, dios mío! —Alexis suspiró—. ¡Eso parece terriblemente doloroso!

Castle decidió marcharse antes de decir algo que probablemente lamentaría más tarde.

—Volveré en una hora —murmuró antes de salir.

* * *

Castle deslizó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y entró en casa. Alexis estaba sentada en el sofá con su ordenador portátil, sus dedos tecleando con agilidad.

—Cariño, ¿dónde está Kate? —preguntó él caminando hacia ella. Dejó caer las dos bolsas con ropa en el suelo junto al sofá y se sentó a su lado.

—Está dormida. Le dolía de cabeza así que la ayudé a meterse en la cama —Alexis murmuró, alzando la vista de la pantalla.

La mirada de Castle se desplazó hasta la puerta cerrada del dormitorio, y una ola de preocupación y culpabilidad le invadió.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva durmiendo? —preguntó.

—Eeeh… unos quince minutos —respondió Alexis, cerrando la tapa del portátil.

—¿Ha comido algo?

—Le preparé un sándwich y bebió algo de zumo —Alexis puso una mano sobre la de su padre y sus ojos se encontraron—. Papá, si no necesitas nada más, me voy a ir —dijo ella con un ligero tono de disculpa en su voz—. Tengo que-

—Por supuesto, calabaza —la besó en la mejilla—. Gracias por quedarte.

Alexis recogió sus cosas, abrazó a su padre y se marchó. Castle caminó hasta la cocina, llenó un vaso de agua y cogió la bolsa de papel de la farmacia. Silenciosamente abrió la puerta para entrar en la oscura habitación y se acercó hasta la cama. Kate estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre las sábanas, su cabeza vuelta hacia un lado y descansando sobre la almohada. Castle se sentó en el borde de la cama, cerca de la cintura de Beckett, y dejó el agua sobre la mesita de noche. La tenue luz que entraba a través de la puerta entreabierta brillaba sobre la sudorosa frente de Kate, gotas de transpiración humedecían las raíces de su pelo. Castle apartó los mechones dulcemente hacia un lado con la punta de sus dedos.

—Kate —su voz era apenas un susurro mientras le tocaba la mejilla con suavidad a la detective. Le notó la piel caliente bajo la palma de la mano—. Kate, tengo tus analgésicos.

Kate entreabrió los ojos por un momento e hizo una mueca de incomodidad antes de que sus párpados volvieran a cerrarse. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras Castle la ayudaba a incorporarse, sólo lo suficiente para que se pudiera tomar dos pastillas. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Castle la volvió a tumbar sobre el colchón; su respiración era superficial.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró Castle, su voz quebrándose. La cubrió con una manta fina y, silenciosamente, salió del dormitorio para dejarla descansar.

* * *

La habitación estaba totalmente negra cuando Beckett abrió los ojos. El tenue resplandor de los números del reloj despertador indicaba que eran las 4:56 am. Cuando su visión se adaptó a la oscuridad, oyó una profunda respiración cerca de ella, a su derecha, y distinguió una gran sombra a poco más de un metro de la cama. Encontró el interruptor de la lámpara y la encendió. Castle había acercado un sillón a la cama y se había quedado dormido en él. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, la nuez de su garganta resaltando contra la piel estirada de su cuello, y su nuca descansaba sobre el respaldo del sillón. Con cada respiración, un suave ronquido escapaba de sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Sus brazos colgaban inertes a ambos lados por encima de los reposabrazos y su teléfono móvil estaba en el suelo a unos centímetros de su mano; probablemente se había deslizado de entre sus dedos cuando se quedó dormido.

Y entonces Kate recordó; Rick la había estado despertando cada dos horas siguiendo las órdenes del médico para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna lesión cerebral. Observó el rostro sombrío de Castle, los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos y la arruga de preocupación entre sus cejas. Después de cómo lo había tratado el día anterior, el hombre se había quedado a su lado y había cuidado de ella de todos modos. Había estado enfadada y frustrada y ahora se daba cuenta de que quizá había sido un poco demasiado dura con él. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un accidente. Un torpe y estúpido accidente.

Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho cuando el móvil en el suelo empezó a pitar. Castle también se sobresaltó con el sonido, sus ojos abriéndose de repente. Cuando la vio despierta, saltó fuera del sillón.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él alarmado, su voz ronca.

—Estoy bien —susurró ella. Castle suspiró, cerrando los ojos, y su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Kate—. ¿Castle? —éste alzó la cabeza, y ella fijó su mirada sobre la de él.

—¿Necesitas alguna cosa? —murmuró Castle, estudiando su rostro.

—Siento haber sido tan dura contigo —se disculpó Beckett, y puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Castle. Éste se inclinó hacia la calidez de su mano y luego volvió la cara y presionó un beso contra la palma.

—Yo lo sien —empezó él a murmurar contra el interior de su mano.

—Shhh —ella negó con la cabeza y atrajo la cara de él a la suya. Sus labios se encontraron en un suave y dulce beso pero enseguida se hizo más acalorado, la lengua de ella deslizándose sobre el labio inferior de Castle y exigiendo entrar. Un minuto más tarde se separaron, intentando recuperar el aliento—. Pareces cansado —suspiró—, Métete en la cama.

Castle caminó hasta el otro lado y se metió bajo las sábanas, luchando contra el impulso de acurrucarse junto a Kate por miedo a hacerle daño. Ella apagó la luz y le oyó bostezar.

—¿Todavía quieres que te enseñe a montar en moto? —murmuró Beckett con el toque de una sonrisa en su tono.

—Sólo si me prestas uno de tus tejanos elásticos —bromeó él.

—Claro —ella se rió en voz baja.

* * *

_4 semanas más tarde…_

Beckett llevaba puesta su chaqueta de piel favorita, la cual estaba como nueva gracias a Castle. Significaba mucho para ella; era la chaqueta negra que había llevado puesta esa noche lluviosa en la que había ido al loft y había suplicado su perdón. Su primera noche juntos.

—Vale. Ahora… _despacio_ pasa la pierna por encima de-

—Lo sé, lo sé… —dijo él.

En vez de sostener la moto desde un lado, esta vez Kate se había colocado al frente con la rueda delantera entre sus piernas. Castle respiró profundamente y, cerrando y apretando los ojos con fuerza, levantó la pierna izquierda, la pasó por encima de la moto y… se sentó sobre ella. Despacio, volvió a abrir los ojos y ambos se sonrieron. Beckett se apartó hacia un lado y él arrancó el motor.

—Vale, bien. Ahora suelta el embrague con suavidad y…

La motocicleta empezó a moverse hacia delante lentamente.

—Guau —se rió él.

—¡Sí! —vitoreó Kate entusiasmada mientras Castle se alejaba.

Sonriendo, él giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—¡Lo estoy haciendo, Beckett!

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero luego las comisuras de sus labios cayeron.

—¡Castle, cuidado! —gritó. Él volvió la cabeza justo antes de estrellarse contra una farola—. ¡Oh, _mierda! —exclamó Kate mientras corría hacia él._

La moto había caído de lado junto al poste de luz y Castle estaba un par de metros más allá, sobre un trozo de césped, tumbado sobre su espalda. Beckett se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él.

—¿Castle? —preguntó temblorosa y vacilante. Rick tenía los ojos cerrados. Kate le tocó levemente el hombro y luego sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Ay! —exclamó él con voz ahogada, parpadeando y abriendo los ojos, y enfocándolos en los preocupados de ella. Y entonces Kate leyó en su rostro que Castle estaba bien y suspiró de alivio—. Creo… que me acabo de romper el culo —Castle hizo una mueca y se volvió un poco sobre su costado para frotarse el trasero con una mano. Sonriendo, Beckett le ayudó a sentarse despacio.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, he aterrizado blandito sobre el césped —murmuró, mirando hacia la moto y luego añadió—, Pero creo… que me limitaré a llevar coches.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

—Mejor hacemos eso —dijo Kate, riendo.

* * *

**:)**


	8. (SOBRE)PROTECTOR

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

8. (SOBRE)PROTECTOR

* * *

Ella no lo había visto venir. Recibió un puñetazo en la cara y de repente se encontraba cayendo hacia atrás, su Glock escapándosele de entre los dedos y aterrizando en algún rincón oscuro detrás de un montón de palés. Tumbada boca arriba, fue inmovilizada contra el suelo por el pesado cuerpo del hombre y unas fuertes manos le rodearon fuertemente el cuello, estrangulándola. Por mucho que lo intentó ningún sonido salió de su garganta, no podía pedir ayuda y no podía sacarse al tipo de encima. Le arañó la cara y clavó sus uñas en la piel del hombre pero esas manos no flaquearon alrededor de su garganta. Beckett oyó las voces apagadas de Ryan y Esposito procedentes de la radio en su cadera, pidiéndole que contestara a la llamada. Su visión empezó a nublarse por los bordes, un zumbido llenó sus oídos. Ella siguió retorciéndose y pateando con sus piernas, sus tacones golpeando con fuerza el suelo, pero el hombre era, simplemente, demasiado fuerte para ella. Su fortaleza empezó a perder estabilidad. No había nadie cerca de ellos. Le había ordenado a Castle que se quedara en el coche, y ella y los demás se habían dividido y dispersado en el almacén abandonado en persecución del sospechoso que se había dado a la fuga. Probablemente sería demasiado tarde antes de que nadie la encontrara en aquel oscuro y mohoso sótano.

—¡Beckett! ¡KATE!

Una sombra, veloz como un rayo, voló sobre ellos, quitándole a Beckett su atacante de encima y tirándolo al suelo a un par de metros de ella. Kate se giró sobre un lado, tosiendo fuertemente, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, siendo por fin capaz de llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Oyó como alguien forcejeaba y el sonido de un puño golpeando carne repetidamente. Otro par de pasos pesados se acercaron rápidamente y saltaron por encima de ella. Cuando su respiración empezó a ser más regular, Kate enfocó sus ojos sobre su salvador. Vio a Castle golpear al tipo en la cara una vez más. Esposito rápidamente empujó a Castle a un lado y le dio bruscamente la vuelta al sospechoso, clavándole la rodilla en la espalda, y luego lo esposó. El hombre tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia ella, su cara aplastada contra el sucio suelo, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él le sonrió. Ella apartó los ojos, tumbándose boca arriba otra vez.

—¿Estás bien Beckett? —Esposito dijo en un tono áspero. Ella asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a la vez que el hombre bajo el detective intentaba moverse—. ¡Eh! Estate quieto tú, hijo de puta —Espo cogió su radio—. He encontrado a Beckett. Tenemos al sospechoso. Necesitamos a alguien en el sótano.

Con el rostro desencajado por la ira y respirando entrecortadamente, Castle se limpió las manos manchadas de sangre en sus pantalones. Luego corrió al lado de Kate y se agachó junto a su cabeza. Dándole la espalda a ella, la bloqueó de la vista del sospechoso y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el hombre.

Esposito se puso en pie y levantó al prisionero. Comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida y ella se sentó, apoyándose contra la pared. Cuando Esposito desapareció por las escaleras, Castle se volvió hacia Kate y se arrodilló frente a ella entre sus piernas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él jadeando, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de preocupación, mientras le acunaba el rostro suavemente entre las manos.

—Sí… —murmuró ella e inmediatamente hizo una mueca ante el dolor que sintió en la garganta al hablar. Castle tiró de la manga de su camisa y limpió cuidadosamente la sangre que ella tenía en la comisura de la boca. A Kate todavía le costaba un poco respirar por lo que él la ayudó a quitarse el chaleco antibalas—. Creía haberte dicho —Beckett se detuvo un momento, respiró profundamente y luego siguió—, que te quedaras en el coche.

—Menos mal que nunca te hago caso —dijo él en un tono bajo y serio—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Vino por detrás —susurró ella.

Él puso una mano sobre su mejilla y se inclinó hacia delante para descansar su frente contra la de ella. Castle cerró los ojos y suspiró. Normalmente ella no le permitía acercarse tanto y ser tan afectuoso con ella en el trabajo, pero como no había nadie más alrededor y todavía se sentía un poco alterada y temblorosa, Kate apreció el cálido momento de intimidad. Mientras respiraba profundamente por la nariz, Kate llevó su mano a un lado del cuello de Castle, su pulgar rozándole el indicio de la corta barba en su mandíbula, y él apretó fuertemente sus labios contra la frente de ella antes de apartarse.

—Vamos —susurró él—. ¿Puedes andar? —preguntó, cogiéndole las manos y ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, con la cara lavada, llevando una camisa limpia y el pelo recogido en una coleta, Beckett esperaba fuera de Interrogación 2. Los morados con forma de dedos estaban empezando a resaltar contra su clara piel. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Castle estaba junto a ella intentando convencerla de que no entrara en la sala con el sospechoso.

—Castle, es mejor si te quedas en Observación. Lo tengo todo bajo control —le aseguró ella en voz baja.

—No. Si tú entras, yo entro contigo —dijo él con determinación. Kate vio la convicción y obstinación en sus ojos.

—Está bien. Pero te quedas callado, en el fondo. Ignora lo que él pueda decir —Castle asintió con la cabeza y ella le sostuvo la mirada durante un par de segundos más antes de entrar.

Castle hizo lo que le habían ordenado y no abrió la boca durante toda la entrevista. Pero para su decepción tampoco lo hizo el sospechoso, excepto para proferir comentarios denigrantes, groseros y obscenos. Castle se puso rígido al lado de Kate cuando el sospechoso, quién clavó los ojos en los de Castle por unos segundos, insinuó una clara amenaza a la vida de Beckett. Ella le cogió la muñeca brevemente, dándole un pequeño apretón bajo la mesa, antes de volver su atención de nuevo al sospechoso. Beckett se mantuvo imperturbable y siguió presionando al tipo con preguntas y acusaciones hasta que llegó un abogado y puso fin a su 'reunión'.

Beckett y Castle salieron de la sala de interrogación, seguidos de cerca por un oficial escoltando al sospechoso al calabozo. Justo cuando el agente y el sospechoso pasaban por el lado de Beckett, Castle vio cómo el hombre frenaba sus pasos. Sus ojos vagaron asquerosamente sobre el cuerpo de ella y oyó que le murmuraba a Kate.

—Si sólo tu novio hubiese llegado un par de minutos más tarde…

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Castle no pensó; simplemente actuó. Agarró al sospechoso por las solapas de su chaqueta y lo estampó contra el tabique de la oficina abierta.

—¡Castle! —Beckett chilló.

Varias personas, incluida ella, trataron de separarlos inmediatamente. Castle llevó su cara muy cerca de la del hombre.

—Si te atreves siquiera a mirar en su dirección otra vez —gruñó Castle muy bajo—, te mataré yo mismo.

—Castle, ¡BASTA! —exclamó ella tirando fuertemente de su brazo.

Castle soltó al hombre con brutalidad y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, siendo contenido y arrastrado por el firme agarre de Kate. El sospechoso mantuvo una malvada sonrisa en su rostro mientras dos agentes se lo llevaban.

* * *

Beckett le empujó dentro de la pequeña habitación y Castle le dio una patada a la pata de la mesa y se mantuvo de espaldas a ella.

—¡Qué demonios, Castle! —gritó ella tras cerrar la puerta y echar la llave.

Él tomó un par de respiraciones forzadas.

—Lo siento —masculló entre dientes sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

_—¿Que lo sientes?_ ¡Mierda Castle, esto podría costarnos el caso! —Kate se acercó a él—. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

_—No_ estaba pensando —declaró él enfadado—. Yo sólo —le dio otra patada a la mesa.

—¡Eh! … ¡Castle! —nunca le había visto así antes; estaba enfurecido. Lentamente, Kate puso una mano sobre su brazo y con la otra le giró la cara hacia ella.

—Yo… simplemente no puedo ignorar que seas amenazada delante de mis narices por un _asesino _—Castle escupió la última palabra con gran repulsión_—_. ¿Se supone que tengo que quedarme quieto, sin hacer nada, y dejarle que-

—Estaba jugando con nosotros, _contigo —_dijo ella suavemente, mirándole a los ojos.

—Una cosa es pasar por alto amenazas verbales. Pero es algo muy diferente cuando el abuso es físico —dijo él, tocando las marcas en forma de mano alrededor de su fino cuello—. No puedo —su voz se quebró y cerró los ojos.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Castle y le atrajo en un abrazo. Él se aferró a ella, hundiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello, su respiración temblorosa contra la piel de Kate.

—Lo siento —murmuró él.

Ella suspiró y presionó un beso en el hueco detrás de su oreja.

—Lo sé.

* * *

**Me voy a repetir otra vez y preguntar ¿os ha gustado? ¿Os ha encantado?**

**:D**


	9. (IN)FIEL

**!ATENCIÓN! SPOILER MODERADO DEL SEGUNDO EPISODIO DE LA TEMPORADA 5!**

**Nota de autor: Tengo una exclusiva! Os presento este nuevo capítulo ****_antes_**** de publicarlo en inglés! Sois los primeros/as en leerlo! Espero que os guste mucho :)**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

9. (IN)FIEL

* * *

Ya llevaban tres días con la misma historia, desde que habían llegado a la escena del crimen y esa reportera sensacionalista le había puesto los ojos encima a Castle. Y la cosa no hacía más que empeorar. Pero como estaban manteniendo su relación en secreto, había muy poco —es decir nada— que Beckett pudiera hacer públicamente al respecto, nada en absoluto que pudiera hacer o decir sin descubrir su mano y revelar que ella, la detective Beckett, inspiración de Nikki Heat y musa del famoso escritor Richard Castle, estaba acostándose con su compañero.

Kate confiaba en él, pero era esa mujer que… _¡Puaj!_ …Esas sonrisas falsas y esas risitas tontas se le metían a Beckett bajo la piel, despertando una sensación de picor, como la irritación de una reacción alérgica. Y cada vez que esa periodista se le insinuaba a Castle, cada vez que le tocaba el brazo o se acercaba para murmurarle algo al oído, todo lo que Beckett quería hacer era agarrar a Castle y enrollarse con él delante de esa mujer y de todos los demás para hacerle saber al mundo que él ya estaba cogido. Había momentos en los que a Kate no podría importarle menos que todo el mundo se enterara de su relación. Y eso no era propio de ella. Se sentía tan confundida. Lo que lo hacía aún peor era que ella podía verlo a él sufriendo y soportando esa tortura mientras trataba de ser amable y discreto.

Habían hablado de ello la noche anterior, cuando finalmente ella estalló y empezó a refunfuñar y a quejarse del caso, de la insoportable reportera y de todo el mundo en general.

—¿Estás _celosa_? —Castle se había burlado de ella mientras se metía el último pedazo de su rollito de primavera en la boca.

—Oh, por favor —se había mofado ella con desdén pero sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

_—¡Sí que lo estás!_ Ja, ja, ja —se rio Castle—. Bueno, eso es… —suspiró y sonrió con aire satisfecho—, Yo… eh… me siento halagado.

Beckett había fruncido el ceño ante su regocijo por su mal humor y humillación, y apartó la mirada.

—Eh, mírame —dijo él, volviéndose hacia ella, cogiéndole la barbilla y girando su cabeza hacia la suya. Castle sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y sus miradas se encontraron—. No tienes de que preocuparte… Tú eres la única mujer para mí. No hay razón alguna para que estés celosa —Castle se detuvo por un momento y viendo que ella relajaba su cara, Castle añadió con una sonrisa orgullosa—, Aunque encuentro que es bastante dulce y sexy… ¡Eh, no me mires así! —él se volvió a reír cuando las cejas de ella se fruncieron—, Me gusta porque significa que te importo.

Luego Castle la había besado y se había pasado media noche haciéndole cosas que hicieron que ella se olvidara de todo por unas horas.

Pero eso había sido anoche. Ahora…, ahora se sentía a punto de perder todo el control de nuevo. ¿Se suponía que debía mantenerse al margen y observar mientras esa mujer le manoseaba todo el cuerpo a Castle frente a las cámaras? Kate se moría de ganas por decirle a esa arpía que lo dejara ya y que quitara sus sucias manos de encima de su hombre. Simplemente quería arrancarle la cabeza. Se sentía tan frustrada y molesta y cabreada y… sólo quería gritar.

Su mano se movió un centímetro hacia el cajón de su mesa, deseando coger su Sig y… _¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh dios mío!_ Tenía que salir de allí ya, antes de hacer algo muy, muy estúpido. Giró en redondo y casi se llevó a Ryan por delante.

—¡Vaya! Eh… ¿Beckett estás bien? —preguntó el detective, sujetándola por los brazos para ayudarla a recuperar el equilibrio. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido—. Pareces un poco

Kate le dejó con la palabra en la boca. Salió precipitada, pasando a toda prisa por su lado, y corrió escaleras abajo, saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

* * *

Castle finalmente la encontró en la galería de tiro de la comisaría. Se detuvo a la entrada y echó un vistazo por la ventana de la puerta. Vio como Beckett sacaba un cargador vacío del arma, lo remplazaba por uno nuevo y apuntaba de nuevo al blanco. Quizá no era muy buena idea enfrentarse a ella en un lugar tan aislado y mientras tuviera un arma a su alcance, pero debía disculparse. Respiró hondo, se tapó los oídos y entró cuando ella empezaba a vaciar, lo que él dedujo, era la tercera recarga de balas que disparaba, habiendo otras dos ya vacías sobre la superficie de su caseta.

—¡Kate! ¡Eh! ¡EH! —ella se volvió y le vio junto a la puerta de salida—. Te he estado buscando por todas partes —dijo él en voz alta, con los dedos índices dentro de sus oídos.

—Bueno… —Kate se quitó las orejeras protectoras y Castle bajó las manos—. Necesitaba desahogarme un poco —murmuró ella en un tono seco.

Cautelosamente, Castle se acercó a la caseta en la que se encontraba Kate, mirando de reojo la pistola en su mano—. ¿Podrías… dejar el arma a un lado?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella desconfiada y sin soltar la pistola.

Él levantó sus manos, las palmas abiertas hacia ella en señal de inocencia, y dijo en voz baja:

—Escucha, lo siento… Sé lo que parecía pero te juro que yo no quería, fue ella… _Ella_ me besó a _mí_.

* * *

Beckett se quitó las gafas de seguridad, arrojándolas sobre el mostrador de la caseta, y entrecerró los ojos.

_—¡¿Qué?! _—su voz hizo un fuerte eco en el pequeño espacio, reverberando contra los muros de hormigón.

—Yo, eh, ¿no lo sabías? Creí que… lo habías visto,… y que por eso te habías marchado, y —Castle cerró la boca cuando la mano de Beckett tembló, sujetando el arma con más fuerza, su dedo índice deslizándose sobre el gatillo.

_—¡¿La has besado?! —_gruñó ella con los dientes apretados.

—¡No, no, no, noooo! —con las manos todavía alzadas, Castle dio un paso hacia atrás pero ella le siguió, dando dos pasos haia delante—. ¡Ella me besó a mí! Fue ella, sólo ella. ¡Y tiene mucha fuerza! Yo traté de-, yo —tartamudeó él y sus ojos se volvieron a posar una vez más sobre la pistola en la mano de Kate—. ¿Podrías, _por favor_, dejar el arma?

Ella siguió avanzando hacia él y él siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Kate, lentamente, dejó el arma en la cabina a su lado y le fulminó con la mirada. Castle la miraba con ojos aterrorizados.

—Kate, por favor, tienes que creerme… ¿Por qué sino iba a contarte que…? …Incluso me he la —soltó Castle con nerviosismo, pero ella le hizo callar, tapándole la boca con una mano.

—Sólo… cállate un momento, ¿quieres? —gruñó irritada. Su respiración fuerte y agitada era el único sonido en la habitación mientras Beckett estudiaba el rostro de Castle con una profunda arruga entre las cejas.

—Sólo te quiero a ti —musitó él en voz baja contra la palma de la mano de Kate.

Esas cinco palabras despertaron un efecto tranquilizador en ella. Toda la furia se derritió en su interior. Beckett bajó la mano y lentamente se inclinó hacia él y sus labios se encontraron. Cuando ella profundizó el beso, se apartó de repente, con las cejas fruncidas y un sabor desagradable en la lengua.

_—¿Qué-?_

—Me he lavado la boca con jabón —respondió él muy rápidamente.

—¡¿Que has hecho _qué_?!

—Ha sido asqueroso. Pero no quería… ¡La boca me sabía a ella! —dijo él con una mueca.

Kate siguió frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad pero luego una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa se dibujó lentamente en sus labios y, aunque era _repugnante_, no pudo resistirse a besarlo de nuevo.

—Eres _mío —_murmuró ella posesiva cuando él se movió para besuquearle el cuello.

—Sí lo soy… Todo tuyo —jadeó él y volvieron a unir sus bocas.

* * *

**Contadme que os ha parecido! Hasta pronto!**


	10. (OMNI)PRESENTE

**Nota de autora: Me alegra mucho poder, por fin, publicar otro capítulo en esta historia. Además es la primera vez que publico un DÉCIMO capítulo. ¡Es una ocasión especial! Espero no haber cometido ningún error, llevo demasiadas horas sentada frente a la pantalla, y las palabras empiezan a sobreponerse. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

10. (OMNI)PRESENTE

* * *

Martha cogió la botella casi vacía y sirvió lo que quedaba del vino en la copa que Kate sostenía en la mano.

—¡Oh, Martha! No más, por favor —Kate puso la mano encima de su copa pero la mujer ya la había llenado—. Es… —Kate giró la muñeca y miró la hora en el reloj de su padre—. Oh, vaya. ¡Es muy tarde! Debería irme ya.

Martha desestimó su comentario con un gesto de mano.

—¡Bobadas, querida! Te quedas a pasar la noche.

—Oh, no podría.

—¡Claro que puedes! Como bien has dicho, es tarde y hace un frío horrible ahí fuera. No, no. Tú te quedas aquí.

—Además —añadió Alexis, levantándose de la silla y empezando a recoger los platos de la cena—, Papá nos mataría si te dejáramos conducir en esta gélida tormenta.

Alexis había venido a pasar unos días con su abuela para hacerle compañía mientras su padre estaba fuera en una gira de promoción, y Martha había invitado a Kate a cenar con ellas. Como era sábado y no quería pasar la noche sola, Beckett había aceptado la invitación de su 'suegra'.

Kate abrió la boca para protestar pero Martha levantó una mano para acallarla.

—Insistimos.

Beckett sonrió derrotada.

—Supongo que no tengo elección —murmuró.

La segunda razón por la Beckett que había accedido a cenar en el loft era porque esperaban el regreso de Castle esa misma noche. Pero unas horas antes —y para su gran decepción—, éste había llamado para informarlas de que su vuelo se había retrasado debido al mal tiempo, y que llegaría a la mañana siguiente.

Castle llevaba fuera diez días viajando por todos los estados para promocionar su último libro _Frozen Heat_. La novela había salido a la venta un par de meses atrás, pero como había llegado a número uno en ventas en un tiempo récord, la edición de bolsillo se acababa de publicar, y la premier de la película era en pocas semanas, Castle había sido invitado para aparecer en diversos shows para entrevistas y para hacer firmas de libros por todo el país.

Pero a pesar de que había estado fuera más de una semana, en cierto modo, era como si no se hubiera marchado en absoluto. Para empezar, él y Beckett habían hablado cada día por teléfono. Ella compartía con él la evolución de los casos en los que estaba trabajando, y él, entre otras cosas, la ponía al corriente de las actividades en su calendario, y le contaba lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Ella se metía en la cama bajo las sábanas cada noche y, antes de que se fuera a dormir, él la llamaba para darle las buenas noches. A veces, Kate había tenido que esperar hasta tarde debido a la diferencia horaria, pero no le importaba, siempre y cuando pudiera oír la voz de Castle. Su frase de despedida había sido la misma cada noche.

—Ya queda un día menos —le decía él antes de colgar y terminar la llamada, deleitándola con la cuenta atrás de los días que le quedaban antes de volver a casa, y poder verla y tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo.

El mismo ritual se repetía cada amanecer, cuando Castle la llamaba a la luz del alba sólo para asegurarse de que era su voz _sensual_ lo primero que Kate oyera cada mañana al despertarse.

Además de las extensas horas al teléfono, Kate veía todos los shows en los que él aparecía. Si era emitido durante las horas de trabajo, se colaba en la sala de descanso para verlo, o, si el caso no se lo permitía, Beckett lo grababa y lo miraba en casa por la noche.

Incluso ahora, durante la cena de chicas con su familia, el tema principal había sido él.

Beckett sorbió algo de vino y Martha dijo:

—Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido tu semana?

—¡Dios mío! Ha sido tan larga —respondió Kate, sentándose erguida y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Martha le dedicó una sonrisa pícara—. Supongo que Alexis ya te habrá contado lo de los tres casos en los que hemos estado trabajando simultáneamente los últimos cinco días.

Ese caso múltiple había sido cerrado ese mismo día, y había sido precisamente la intervención a larga distancia de Castle la que finalmente le había dado a Beckett y a su equipo la pista final que los llevó a atrapar al asesino. Así que, incluso a más de 4000 kilómetros de distancia, la ayuda de Castle había resultado esencial para resolver el caso.

—Oh, sí. Alexis me lo ha contado —Martha le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de su nieta antes de volver a mirar de nuevo a Kate—. Pero no hablemos de trabajo. Lo que quería decir es, ¿cómo ha sido tu semana sin…? —Martha dejó el resto sin decir a la vez que sus ojos se movían brevemente hacia la oficina de Castle.

—Oh, bueno… —Kate no sabía qué decir. Aunque, desde hacía unas semanas, su relación con Castle ya no era un secreto entre los miembros de su familia; fuera de las paredes del loft, afortunadamente, nadie se había enterado aún de su romance. Para Kate, el poder ser abierta y sincera acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Castle con terceras personas era todavía algo recientemente nuevo, por lo que a veces le resultaba un poco raro poder compartir esta clase de momentos personales con la madre e hija de su novio.

—Le has echado de menos —insinuó la mujer con toda naturalidad. A pesar de que Beckett conocía perfectamente la frívola y carismática personalidad de Martha, a veces sus audaces comentarios la dejaban sin habla. Kate se había quedado un poco sorprendida, especialmente con Alexis sentada frente a ella. La joven pelirroja, tan perceptiva como siempre, le dirigió una sonrisa amable y comprensiva antes de que su abuela continuara—. ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Lo llevas escrito por toda la cara! Y es totalmente comprensible —Martha comenzó a reír y luego añadió—, No le gustaría a él ver a tres hermosas mujeres, las tres chicas más importantes en su vida, hablando de lo mucho que le echan de menos después de sólo una semana.

* * *

Pasaba ya la media noche cuando finalmente rompieron la fiesta y se levantaron de la mesa. Alexis ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación cuando Kate vaciló. ¿Debía dormir en la habitación de invitados o...?

Martha vino por detrás, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kate y le dio un ligero empujón en dirección al dormitorio de Castle, tomando la decisión por ella.

—Buenas noches, querida —la actriz agitó el brazo teatralmente mientras ascendía las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, Martha.

* * *

Dejando la puerta ligeramente entreabierta, Kate cruzó el dormitorio en dirección al cuarto de baño. Cogió el cepillo de dientes lila de la taza que también contenía el azul de él y, mientras se cepillaba los dientes, se paseó por la habitación y terminó en la oficina. Se sentó en el sillón de piel y, con la punta de los dedos de su mano libre, siguió las líneas de la suave madera del escritorio. Empezó a preguntarse cuántas largas horas, en los últimos cuatro años y medio, se había pasado Castle en esa silla, en esa oficina, pensando, imaginando, fantaseando, y escribiendo sobre ella. Sólo de pensar en ello se le despertaba un cosquilleo en el interior y sentía sus rodillas debilitarse. Y siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, otra pregunta cruzó por su mente. ¿Cuánto, exactamente, de lo que había escrito, había Castle imaginado que realmente sucedería algún día? Kate sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mente de ese pensamiento. Una larga semana con múltiples casos, cortas horas de descanso nocturno, sumado a una velada con demasiado vino, estaban empezando a pasarle factura.

Beckett volvió al cuarto de baño, se enjuagó y aclaró la boca, y se desmaquilló. De nuevo en el dormitorio, se desnudó, quedándose en ropa interior. Colgó cuidadosamente su ropa sobre el respaldo de un sillón y abrió los cajones de la cómoda en busca de algo cómodo para dormir. Al no encontrar su pijama de repuesto, cogió una camiseta de manga larga de Castle. Caminó hasta la cama, dejando caer la camiseta sobre un cojín, y comenzó a tirar del edredón y de las sábanas, las cuales estaban amontonadas y enrolladas en una bola en el suelo al pie de la cama. Muy probablemente, con las prisas al marcharse la semana anterior, Castle no se había molestado en hacer la cama. Y, aparentemente, Martha tampoco se había preocupado de ello. Cuando Kate estiró el edredón sobre la sábana, sus ojos se posaron sobre una camiseta azul marino de manga corta escondida entre los pliegues del edredón. La cogió y se la llevó a la cara, inhalando el olor de Castle en ella. Reconfortada por la noción de que nadie se enteraría, se olvidó de la camiseta de manga larga, prefiriendo dormir con la camiseta usada de su novio, simplemente porque olía a él.

Subió a la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Alargó la mano hacia la lámpara de noche, apagó la luz y se trasladó al centro del colchón. Se puso cómoda, rodeada del olor de Castle que desprendían la ropa de cama y la funda de la almohada bajo su cabeza, y cerró los ojos, pensando en que cuándo se despertase a la mañana siguiente, él volvería a casa.

* * *

Todavía faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera cuando Castle entró en el loft. Dejó la maleta a un lado junto al armario de la entrada, y se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta. A continuación se descalzó, pudiendo por fin mover y estirar los dedos de los pies después del largo vuelo.

De camino a su dormitorio, encendió la pequeña lámpara de pared en la antesala de su habitación y abrió despacio la puerta. La suave luz se proyectó sobre el oscuro suelo de madera y reptó sobre la mitad inferior de la cama, resaltando una sutil figura bajo el edredón. Castle siguió la perfecta línea con sus ojos, empezando al pie de la cama, y que fluía en una delicada curva en medio del colchón. El cabecero de la cama estaba oculto entre las sombras así que Castle abrió más la puerta —el haz de luz ensanchándose poco a poco— para revelar la identidad de la persona que había invadido su cama. Cuando su mirada cayó sobre la masa de suaves rizos castaños sobre la almohada, Castle sonrió y sintió que su corazón se hinchaba ante tan extraordinaria estampa. Kate estaba acurrucada en _su_ lado de la cama, donde se había ido desplazando inconscientemente mientras dormía. Castle también vio que tenía ligeramente abrazada _su_ almohada contra su pecho, y llevaba puesta _su_ camiseta.

Rick se sentó en el borde de la cama y encendió la lámpara de la mesita. Con el cuerpo vuelto hacia ella, alargó el brazo y pasó su mano sobre la frente de Kate con suavidad, apartando los rizados mechones de pelo que habían caído sobre sus ojos, ocultando la mitad de su rostro. Ante su delicada caricia, Kate arrugó la nariz y respiró profundamente. Entonces entreabrió los ojos y parpadeó hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la intensidad de la luz, y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de él.

—Ho... —su voz salió ronca y seca, y Kate se aclaró la garganta—. Hola —susurró.

—Hola —rió él suavemente. Le acarició la mejilla y puso la mano sobre la almohada, junto a la cabeza de Kate—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—¿Qué hora… es? —ella bostezó, levantando los brazos delante suyo y estirando los músculos. Un segundo despúes sus dedos se movieron alrededor del cuello de Castle.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana —respondió él en voz baja—. Todavía es temprano.

—¿Cómo has llegado? —Kate le rascó ligeramente los cortos pelos de la nuca con las uñas.

—Bueno, he volado —se rió entre dientes—. Pudimos despegar antes de lo previsto.

—Debes de estar cansado —comentó Beckett, sonando más alerta, sus ojos ya completamente abiertos y despiertos.

—Un poco, aunque siento como si hubiera perdido la noción del tiempo. El _jet lag_ tiene la culpa —Castle se inclinó y rozó suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuando se apartó, sonrió y dijo—, Llevas puesta mi camiseta de dormir favorita.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante un largo rato y luego, con una expresión en su rostro que no revelaba nada, Kate levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza; una invitación para que él le quitara la camiseta. Castle arqueó las cejas y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida antes de quitarle lentamente la camiseta a Kate.

—Te he echado de menos —murmuró él en voz baja junto a su oído mientras Kate le atraía sobre ella. La única respuesta que le dio la detective fue un profundo gemido de placer en el interior de su boca.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, hasta pronto!**


	11. (IN)COMUNICATIVO

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

11. (IN)COMUNICATIVO

* * *

Todo el mundo lo sabía. Castle era un charlatán, hablaba mucho. Simplemente era incapaz de cerrar la boca. Parecía que era la única cosa que estaba más allá de sus capacidades. Pero que otra cosa podía esperarse de él; después de todo era su fuerte, las palabras.

A veces, Beckett pensaba que Castle hablaba sólo por hablar, sólo por hacer algo, y también estaba convencida de que disfrutaba haciéndolo con la única intención de molestarla o llamar su atención. Pero después de tanto tiempo, Beckett había aprendido a bloquear lo que no necesitaba ni quería escuchar. Hasta ahora, ella pensaba que lo había oído todo de él. Habían pasado por todas las clases de múltiples e incesantes teorías que Beckett creía a Castle capaz de conjurar. Desde sus favoritas, y más populares, de espías, conspiraciones y la CIA, hasta las teorías pervertidas, paranormales… e incluso de viajes en el tiempo y alienígenas. Pero aparentemente su imaginación no tenía límite, especialmente cuando casos raros se cruzaban por su camino, lo que muy a pesar de Beckett, ocurría bastante a menudo. Era entonces cuando la salvaje creatividad de Castle entraba en acción y las locas teorías comenzaban a brotar de su boca. Cuando esto sucedía, ni él, ni su mente, ni su lengua eran controlables. Bueno…, había unas pocas maneras con las que ella era capaz controlarle y hacerle callar, pero esas técnicas no eran decentes para poder usarlas en público, algunas de ellas ni siquiera eran decentes para poner en práctica cuando estaban los dos a solas.

Así que cuando, tres días antes, Beckett entró en su última escena de crimen y vio a su víctima tendida en el suelo en medio de una plaza pública, llevando solamente unos bóxers blancos, cubierto con cientos de billetes de un dólar, y con una flecha antigua saliéndole del corazón, Kate sabía que sería el típico relato de Richard Castle donde ficción se encuentra con la vida real. Y como ella ya había anticipado, una mirada al cuerpo e inmediatamente la mente de Castle empezó a tramar escenarios y a conspirar con un Robin Hood moderno como protagonista. Pero no se quedó allí, claro que no. Su teoría evolucionó y terminó siendo una versión macarra y oscura de Cupido propia de los hermanos Grimm. Así que, como era de esperar, tras tres largos e _insufribles_ días soportando su incesante parloteo, Kate finalmente estalló y le ordenó a su compañero seriamente que se fuera a casa para así poder dejarla concentrarse y resolver el caso sin sus constantes distracciones.

* * *

Esa noche, en su ascensión al loft, ella intentó llamarlo al móvil por quinta vez, pero después de siete tonos saltaba al buzón de voz. Ahora se sentía mal; quizá había sido demasiado dura con él. Cuando Beckett salió del ascensor, un lejano pero sonoro retumbo llenaba el pasillo y se percató de que venía de dentro del loft. Kate llamó a la puerta y esperó. Diez segundos más tarde llamó dos veces al timbre. Aun así nadie respondió. Con el puño cerrado, golpeó más fuerte pero sin ninguna respuesta. Iba a sacar su teléfono cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Martha casi chocó con ella al salir del apartamento.

—¡Oh, hola querida! —exclamó Martha por encima de la fuerte música que sonaba dentro del loft.

—Hola Martha.

—Bueno querida, me encantaría quedarme y hablar pero tengo un poco de prisa. Ya llego tarde… Richard está dentro —la mujer dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Beckett. En ese momento la canción que había estado sonando terminó pero un segundo más tarde empezó otra—.¡Oh, ha estado así las dos últimas horas! —la mujer puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que agitaba un brazo dramáticamente, y luego se apresuró hacia el ascensor.

—Eh… de acuerdo —Kate asintió sin saber muy bien a qué se refería Martha.

—Nos vemos luego cariño. ¡Adiós! —y se marchó.

Kate cerró la puerta principal tras de sí y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Castle, la que parecía ser el origen de la fuerte música, y distinguió la voz masculina de él mezclada con la voz del cantante. Lentamente abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza en el interior. Para nada esperaba ella ver eso; se quedó totalmente boquiabierta. Castle, descalzo, con unos pantalones de estar por casa y la camiseta remangada hasta los codos, se movía delante de uno de esos micrófonos con pie de principios de siglo, el cual Beckett se dio cuenta que no estaba enchufado, y estaba cantando a pleno pulmón como si estuviera dando un concierto de rock. El grupo en cuestión estaba actuando en la gran pantalla plana de la televisión, y Castle no sólo cantaba con ellos sino que también imitaba todos sus pasos de baile. Todavía en la puerta, Beckett se apoyó contra el lateral de la gran librería que separaba la oficina de la sala de estar, y se limitó a observar y disfrutar de la actuación, espléndida al igual que tremendamente divertida.

Al final del segundo estribillo, en la cúspide de la melodía, Castle dio un salto en el aire, agarró el micro por la base y se lanzó al suelo, deslizándose sobre las rodillas. Y entonces la vio, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, mirándolo desde arriba con una expresión de suficiencia en el rostro. Por unos segundos se quedó totalmente pasmado. Jadeando forzosamente, con la frente y la línea del cabello brillando con sudor, y una pequeña gota rodándole por la sien, Castle se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Hola —dijo ella con diversión, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para no reír, aunque todo su cuerpo estaba empezando a sacudirse con carcajadas internas.

—…Ah...eh… ¿Cuan…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —tartamudeó él con el ceño fruncido, todavía tirado en el suelo.

—Lo suficiente —dijo ella con una sonrisa presumida y cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Nos estamos divirtiendo? —Beckett arqueó las cejas—. Por favor, no pares por mí… Me gustaría ver el final.

Castle le dirigió una mirada seria y profunda. Era esa clase de mirada que Beckett conocía a la perfección, esa mirada que le decía que Castle estaba planeando algo. El puente de la canción llegó a su fin y el tercer estribillo comenzó.

_—¡Yeaaaah!_ —Castle se impulsó hacia arriba y, de un gran salto, se levantó del suelo, y empezó a cantar de nuevo, esta vez actuando para ella—. _Oh my, feels just like I don't try, looks so good I might die… —s_e fue acercando a ella con pasos lentos pero decididos, clavando una mirada seductora directamente en los ojos de su chica, agarrando el pie del micrófono como si fuera una guitarra y el micro pegado a la boca. Cuando llegó delante de ella, apartó el micrófono a un lado y le susurró, cantando suavemente muy cerca de sus labios—, …_Everybody loves me_.

Kate iba a besarle pero él, sin parar de cantar, se echó hacia atrás mientras dejaba caer el micro al suelo, obviamente todavía muy metido en su papel de rockero.

_—Head down, swaying to my own sound, flashes in my face now,..._

La cogió de la mano y, de un tirón, la atrajo hacia sí, sus cuerpos colisionando y el golpe robándole el aire de los pulmones a Beckett. Presionados el uno al otro, Castle empezó a mover las caderas, llevándola con él al ritmo de la música… Y sólo cuando hubo terminado la canción, dejó él que Kate le devorara los labios.

* * *

Todavía era temprano cuando Beckett se obligó a sí misma a abandonar la calidez de la cama de Castle con él todavía profundamente dormido. Le dio un suave beso de despedida y le dejó una nota diciéndole que la llamara cuando se despertara.

A media mañana, cuando salió de Interrogatorio, Kate finalmente recibió un mensaje de Castle diciéndole que llegaría en un rato. Acabando de atrapar al malo, Beckett decidió no posponerlo y ponerse de inmediato con el tedioso papeleo para cerrar el caso. Veinte minutos más tarde Castle estaba entrando por la puerta. Sigilosamente se sentó en su silla al lado del escritorio de Beckett y cruzó las piernas, colocando su chaqueta, cuidadosamente doblada, sobre su regazo. Cuando ella desvió la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador para mirarle, él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero el gesto no le llegó a los ojos.

—Hola… —dijo ella; él respondió con un murmuro. Beckett esperó un momento pero él sólo bajó la vista al escritorio de forma casi _nerviosa—_. ¿No vas a preguntar qué ha pasado con el caso? —Castle abrió la boca pero se lo pensó mejor y permaneció callado— ¡Oh, venga vamos! Creí que habíamos hecho las paces ayer y que me habías perdonado.

Castle le sostuvo la mirada por un largo minuto y luego suspiró profundamente. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Beckett para que se acercara. Ella miró a su alrededor antes de inclinarse hacia él.

—No estoy enfadado —susurró en voz muy baja.

—¿Entonces?

Los ojos de Castle se movieron por encima de la mesa, y cogió un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo. Escribió algo rápidamente y giró el papel para que ella pudiera leer. _He perdido la voz. _La mirada de Kate voló al rostro de Castle y le observó con los ojos muy abiertos. Él la miró con cara de pena. Una divertida sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Beckett y empezó a reírse.

—¡Dios! ¿Por qué no pasaría esto tres días antes? —exclamó ella sarcástica sin dejar de reír. Él frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, molesto—. No pongas esa cara, Castle. Es culpa tuya. Eso te pasa por hacer el tonto delante de un micrófono durante más de dos horas —Kate alargó el brazo, le pellizcó la mejilla y, con una sonrisa burlona le dijo—, Míralo por el lado bueno… Calladito estás más guapo.

Ella le informó de que el caso estaba cerrado y no había razón para que se quedara en la 12; ella estaría las próximas horas ocupada rellenando formularios y documentando pruebas para el fiscal. Pero Castle se negó a marcharse, diciendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Kate no se opuso; al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mal podía hacer Castle ahora que no podía hablar? Pero Beckett no podría haber estado más equivocada…

* * *

—Oh. Dios. Mío —gruñó ella entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?! —él la miró con ojos inocentes, levantando las manos en son de paz—. ¡Incluso afónico me sacas de quicio!

Sí, era cierto que había estado callado durante la última media hora, pero no significaba en absoluto que no le hubiera puesto los nervios a flor de piel. Al igual que su vocabulario, los recursos de este hombre para sacarla de sus casillas no tenían límite. Había demostrado que no necesitaba el uso de las palabras para molestarla. Le bastaba, por ejemplo, con una lata de refresco vacía. Después de prepararle un café a Beckett, Castle se había puesto a soplar en el hoyo de la lata intentando interpretar la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven. No había llegado al décimo acorde cuando Beckett le arrebató la lata de las manos. Así que, el siguiente paso de Castle fue ponerse a silbar la versión de _Triggerfinger _de _'I Follow Rivers'_, y cuando ella le dirigió una mirada asesina, Castle logró estar totalmente quieto durante exactamente tres minutos antes de ponerse a tamborilear los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—¡Ya no aguanto más! —se levantó de la silla y le indicó con un brazo—. Sí quieres hacer algo útil y ayudar, hay seis cajas llenas de documentos en la sala de conferencias que necesitan ser ordenadas, catalogadas y archivadas. Así, _por favor_, te pido que me hagas el gran favor de meterte ahí dentro y dejarme trabajar _tranquila_. No te pido que te vayas, sólo… —no sé vio capaz de terminar la frase; lo único que logró soltar fue un gruñido de frustración. Sin protestar, él se levantó y se metió en la sala de conferencias—. Gracias —suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla.

Durante el siguiente cuarto de hora parecía que por fin le había puesto a raya, hasta que Kate levantó la vista y vio la cabeza de Castle asomada delante de una de las ventanas de la sala, mirándola. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él sonrió y meneó las cejas, pero cuando ella entrecerró los ojos, a él se le borró enseguida esa sonrisa tonta de la cara. Beckett volvió la cabeza y siguió trabajando, pero al cabo de un minuto, notó una cierta presión invisible cerniéndose sobre ella. Miró de reojo y vio que Castle seguía observándola desde la sala. Cuando ella se levantó, él enseguida se dio la vuelta e hizo ver que estaba ocupado. Sin decir una palabra, Kate bajó las persianas de la sala y cerró la puerta al salir, dejándolo totalmente aislado.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, el móvil de Beckett sonó con la entrada de dos nuevos mensajes de texto.

_—Me aburro… —Castle_

_—…MUCHO —Castle_

Beckett alzó la vista y vio que una de las persianas se movía; probablemente Castle la había estado espiando. Antes de que le diera tiempo a dejar el teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa, el móvil volvió a sonar en su mano; esta vez con un triple pitido.

_—Eres adorable cuando te enfadas —Castle_

_—Incluso cuando te enfadas conmigo —Castle_

_—Y tengo hambre —Castle_

Kate se puso en pie y abrió de golpe la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Sobresaltándose, Castle dio un bote en la silla y rodó un metro hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared que tenía detrás. Beckett cerró la puerta y, con una expresión seria, se acercó hasta estar justo encima de Castle, haciendo que él tuviera que doblar mucho el cuello hacia atrás para poder mirarla a la cara. Castle, quién tenía su propio móvil entre las manos, pulsó el botón de enviar sin apartar sus ojos asustados del rostro duro de ella. Un segundo más tarde, el teléfono de Beckett sonó en su mano y ella abrió el mensaje.

_—Te quiero —Castle_

Manteniendo la expresión más seria e intimidadora de que era capaz, Kate se inclinó, muy lentamente, hacia delante, apoyando las manos en los reposabrazos de la silla en la que estaba sentado Castle, hasta que sus rostros estaban a apenas un par de centímetros de distancia. Castle intentó echarse hacia atrás pero estaba totalmente atrapado entre el cuerpo de Kate y el respaldo de la silla. Los ojos verdes de ella perforaban los aterrorizados ojos azules de él. Castle tragó saliva con fuerza. Beckett fue a hablar cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió.

—¡Ups! _¡Vaya!_ ...¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo Esposito con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —dijo Kate volviéndose hacia su detective, al mismo tiempo que Castle asomaba la cabeza por alrededor del brazo de Beckett y negaba fervientemente.

—De a…cuer…do —respondió Espo petulante, con un doble significado remarcando su tono de voz.

—Espo —intentó llamar Castle, desesperado por ser salvado, pero no le salió más que un ronco sonido de la garganta. El detective cerró la puerta, dejándolos a solas de nuevo.

Beckett se volvió hacia Castle; él cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para lo peor.

—¿Tienes… _hambre_? —dijo ella en voz baja y en un tono seco.

Se acercó más a él, le cogió de la barbilla y…

…le rozó suavemente los labios con los suyos.

Irguiéndose, Beckett se rió por lo bajo ante la atónita expresión de Castle, extendió una mano en su dirección y le dijo con una sonrisa:

—Vamos a comer algo, Castle.

* * *

**Gracias! :D**


	12. (IR)REEMPLAZABLE

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

12. (IR)REEMPLAZABLE

* * *

—Debo decir, Detective —Castle balbuceó en torno al tenedor en su boca, lamiendo y dejando los dientes del cubierto bien limpios y brillantes antes de colocarlo sobre el plato vacío—, que esta quiche de tomate estaba realmente exquisita.

—Vaya. Muchas gracias, Sr. Castle —respondió Beckett con una sonrisa satisfecha, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

Castle se echó hacia atrás en la silla, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y, no pudiendo contenerse, añadió con atrevida presunción:

—Casi tan buena como la mía.

La no muy disimulada patada de Beckett por debajo de la mesa a su espinilla le borró esa sutil sonrisa presumida de la cara a la vez que soltaba un ahogado 'au'.

—Sólo por eso vas a fregar tú solito los platos.

—Duro pero justo —aceptó él, frotándose el palpitante punto de la pierna donde había sido golpeado.

Kate se levantó de la mesa pero en vez de trasladarse al sofá como Castle había pensado que haría, desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a su dormitorio. Castle sintió de repente cómo una sospecha afloraba en su interior. Un momento después, Kate regresó de nuevo a la sala de estar con un libro en la mano y, cuando Castle vislumbró la portada, su sospecha se confirmó y sus cejas cayeron en picado en una expresión oscura. _Punto muerto_. La tercera novela de misterio de Alex Conrad.

La semana anterior, el protegido de Castle había sido lo sobradamente osado como para enviarle a Beckett una copia —literalmente recién salida de la imprenta— de su última novela. Y resultaba ser que no era la primera vez. Porque el mismo día en que Kate recibió el libro, Castle descubrió que Alex también le había regalado su segunda novela, _Seriamente muerto_, el año anterior. El único —pequeño— consuelo era que ambos paquetes habían llegado a la comisaría y no al apartamento de Beckett. Aun así, Castle seguía siendo un hombre y el hecho de que otro le estuviera regalando cosas a su novia le molestaba.

—¿Va en serio? —había empezado ella cuando Castle había exigido saber por qué no le había dicho antes lo del asunto de los libros y Conrad. Beckett se había llevado las manos a ambos lados de la cadera y lo había mirado con incredulidad—, ¿Dejando de lado el hecho de que… _no sé_, ha pasado un año, de que no lo recordaba, y de que en ese momento todavía no estábamos juntos? —le respondió ella con sarcasmo. Él se quedó momentáneamente sin habla y ella sonrió satisfecha—. Pues eso.

—...Y, ¿piensas leerlo? —había murmurado Castle penosamente entre dientes.

Beckett soltó un suspiro que delataba cierta irritación y dijo:

—No me puedo creer que esto te ponga celoso. Sólo es un libro.

—¡No estoy celoso! —se había defendido él al instante.

—Sí que lo estás. Si siempre te pones todo en modo posesivo cada vez que un hombre pestañea en mi dirección.

—¡Yo no-¡ —Castle empezó a quejarse pero Beckett le puso un dedo en los labios para acallarlo.

—Sí que lo haces. Pero no me importa —se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente—. Lo cierto es que me gusta —cuando Castle se relajó Kate le volvió a mirar seriamente, alzando un dedo frente a su cara en signo de advertencia—. Siempre y cuando no pase de ahí y no se te vaya de las manos —Castle había asentido con la cabeza y las facciones de Kate volvieron a relajarse. A continuación le pasó los dedos por el pelo y añadió—. Ya te lo dije hace tiempo. Soy chica de un solo escritor.

—¿…Sí? Y, ¿qué escritor es ese?

—Creo que ya sabes cuál es la respuesta —le había susurrado dulcemente.

El aleteo de sus largas pestañas y el suave roce de sus labios eran tan persuasivos que habían puesto fin a la conversación tras ese comentario. Pero eso había sido la semana anterior. Y ahora, seis días más tarde, Castle seguía sintiendo al monstruo de los celos intentando romper las cadenas que lo mantenían retenido.

Con el libro de Conrad en mano, Beckett se deslizó hasta el sofá en forma de L y se acomodó sobre los blandos cojines, echando las piernas encima del asiento y apoyando la espalda contra el reposabrazos del lateral derecho. Dobló las rodillas y encajó los pies entre los grandes almohadones grises, y, cuando estuvo cómoda, abrió el libro por la página con la esquina doblada y empezó a leer. Castle se desplazó hasta la cocina, dejó la pila de platos y cubiertos sucios en el fregadero, echó un exagerado chorro de jabón por encima y abrió el grifo del agua caliente.

Mientras se quitaba el reloj y lo dejaba junto a los fuegos sobre la isla de la cocina negra, y mientras se enrollaba las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, Castle observaba a Beckett con detenimiento. Ésta tenía las cejas tejidas en profunda concentración y se mordisqueaba la uña del pulgar con visible ansiedad. Castle apretó la mandíbula y se volvió justo a tiempo para cerrar el grifo antes de que la espuma desbordara por encima de la antigua pica de cerámica. Echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro —Kate seguía en la misma posición, como una estatua— antes de introducir las manos en el agua y empezar a fregar.

La segunda vez que la mirada de Castle se desvió en dirección a Beckett fue cuando la oyó susurrar un grave 'no'. Al girar el torso, vio que Kate tenía los ojos muy abiertos y pegados a la página. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas con preocupación y su mano izquierda cubría su boca abierta. Viendo que no era nada _importante_, Castle se volvió de nuevo a su tarea, aclarando los platos y dejándolos sobre el trapo de cocina extendido sobre la encimera para secar.

Durante los minutos que siguieron, pudo refrenar los instintos masculinos que le presionaban a espiar por encima del hombro. Pero cuando Kate reprimió un pequeño grito de horror, sus ojos volvieron a abalanzarse sobre ella por tercera vez en un acto reflejo. Pero volvía a ser, una vez más, una falsa alarma. Kate seguía totalmente inmersa en la trama de la novela.

Al terminar de fregar, Castle se secó las manos y luego se volvió hacia la zona de estar, no sabiendo qué hacer a continuación. Se sentía como si estuviera viviendo un _déjà vu_. Y lo cierto es que así era, porque —curiosamente— esto era exactamente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tenían el ritual de _celebrar_ el cierre de cada caso. Pero la noche anterior, Beckett había rechazado sus avances argumentando que estaba muy cansada. Sin embargo, no estuvo tan cansada como para pasarse más de una hora leyendo _Punto muerto_, dejándolo a él para que contemplara las vigas del techo de su dormitorio. No fue hasta bien entrada la madrugada cuando Beckett, al fin, apagó la lámpara de noche y se fue a dormir.

Y el asunto no acaba aquí. Situaciones similares se habían dado durante la semana anterior, y la semana anterior a esa. Castle se había percatado de que Beckett estaba leyendo mucho —demasiado— últimamente. La había visto pasar largas horas con Patterson, Cannell, Lehane, Connelly —es decir, básicamente con todos los miembros que en algún u otro momento se habían sentado a su mesa de póker. Y, al parecer, esta semana era la de Conrad. Castle no recordaba la última vez que había visto a Beckett con uno de sus libros, los cuales empezaban a acumular una capa de polvo en sus estanterías.

Castle aguantó un total de doce minutos sentado en el extremo corto del sofá, viendo cómo Kate se sumergía cada vez más y más en la historia, cómo sus ojos volaban por encima del texto, devorando cada palabra, y cómo las páginas iban pasando con excepcional rapidez. Mientras, su estado de ánimo decaía por segundos, deprimiéndolo tanto que no tardó mucho en sentirse parte del mobiliario. ¿Qué sentido tenía ser invitado a pasar la noche si después era completamente ignorado?

Castle carraspeó sonoramente, pero Beckett no se percató de ello. Suspiró y resopló exagerada y repetidamente. Beckett siguió sin reparar en su presencia. Castle se levantó en busca del mando de la tele y lo encontró escondido entre los cojines contra los que Kate estaba recostada. Ésta no se inmutó lo más mínimo cuando Castle la meneó para rebuscar entre los cojines a su espalda para encontrar el aparato. Volviéndose a sentar en el sofá, Castle hizo zapping hasta encontrar una película de acción y luego empezó a subir el volumen hasta que las fuertes ondas del sonido hicieron temblar las paredes. Y ahí es cuando —por fin— los ojos de la detective se levantaron de la novela.

—¡Eh! —Kate chilló por encima de una serie de estridentes explosiones que provenían del televisor—. ¡CASTLE! ¡Baja el volumen!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No te oigo!

Kate se levantó y le arrebató el mando de entre los dedos. Apuntó a la tele por encima del hombro y le dio al botón de silencio.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces, Castle?!

—¡Ah! Así que, ¿ahora recuerdas mi nombre?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella confusa.

—Si me vas a ignorar, prefiero irme a casa. Mi madre me hace más caso que tú.

—¿Ignorarte? Sólo estaba leyendo un rato mientras fregabas los platos.

—Para tú información, _Kate_, he terminado hace ya un buen rato. Y eso —dijo de forma acusadora, señalando el libro sobre el sofá—, no era leer. Era meterte _de lleno_ en la historia.

—Vaya, lo siento. Es sólo que la trama me tiene tan absorta —admitió ella—. Es de lo mejor que he leído en mucho tiempo —Castle soltó un grito ahogado y puso una cara de ofensa y traición—. Quiero decir que-, es decir… Yo… Alex ha aprendido del mejor, ¿no es así? —intentó enmendar Kate.

Castle cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y giró la cara hacia un lado.

—Oh, venga Castle —dijo Beckett, sentándose de rodillas junto a él en el sofá—. Es sólo un libro. No es como si fuera a salir con Conrad.

—Pero sí que te lo llevaste ayer a la cama —masculló entre dientes.

—_¡Ah!_ —ahora era ella la ofendida.

—¡Qué! ¿Acaso no es verdad?

—¡Dios! —exclamó Kate con un gruñido y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Estos celos me van a volver loca!

—¡No puedo remediarlo! ¡Es parte de mi naturaleza!

—¡Es que no llego a comprender _por qué_ te pones así sólo porque lea el libro de otro!

—¡No es porque leas el libro de otro! …Al menos no del todo —añadió en voz baja.

—Entonces qué. ¡¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?! ¡¿Voy a tener que soportar esta conducta ridícula e infantil hasta el punto en que no aguantes más y acabes por prohibirme leer cualquier libro que no sea tuyo?!

—¡Claro que no! Jamás me atrevería a prohibirte nada —Castle se calmó un poco y la miró con ojos que querían parecer inocentes—. Tú eres la que tiene un arma —Kate le echó una mirada; él bajó la suya y empezó a dibujar círculos en la tela del sofá con un dedo—. Sólo quiero que no te gusten tanto como mis libros — masculló en tono lastimero.

Beckett suspiró y se acercó a él.

—Está bien. Mira, Castle —le agarró la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos, y, sin soltarlo, le dijo—, Quiero que entiendas una cosa. El hecho de que no demuestre tanta… _sorpresa_ al leer los libros de Nikki Heat se debe, única y exclusivamente, al hecho de que están inspirados en los casos y situaciones que ya hemos vivido, _juntos_ —Kate enfatizó la palabra levantando las cejas—, y que, por lo tanto, no son siempre una absoluta novedad. Y, lo creas o no, la novedad acaba por perderse del todo cuando una lee Ola de Calor por séptima vez. Pero no significa que me gusten menos. Todo lo contrario, me encantan tus libros. Es más, podría recitártelos de memoria de principio a fin.

Cuando el gran discurso de Kate hizo efecto en él, Castle musitó:

—…Sigue hablando.

Kate sonrió y reptó sobre el regazo de Castle, sentándose sobre sus piernas de cara a él. Los brazos de éste le rodearon a cintura y la sujetaron por la espalda.

—Lo que más me encanta y me fascina —empezó Beckett con un murmullo, cepillándole el pelo lentamente hacia atrás con ambas manos—, es la manera en que tu maravillosa mente es capaz de tejer todas y cada una de las aventuras que vivimos en el día a día en un solo lienzo y convertirlas en una historia inspirada en mí.

—¿…A sí?

Kate llevó su rostro muy cerca al de él y dijo en una voz apenas audible:

—Sí. Y… ¿sabes cuál es el lugar dónde más me gusta leer esas historias?

—…¿N-no? —tartamudeó él.

—En la bañera —susurró Kate sensualmente—. Envuelta en la calidez del agua y las suaves burbujas de lavanda, con una copa de vino, y… _desnuda._

El cerebro de Castle dejó de funcionar con coherencia cuando empezó a imaginarse el cuadro que Kate acababa de pintar en su cabeza. El coma mental, sin embargo, no parecía afectar al control de sus acciones ya que una de sus manos se deslizó debajo de la blusa de Kate y empezó a acariciarle la piel de la cintura.

—Así que —Beckett continuó en un tono suave y seductor—, mi pregunta es: ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar leer el manuscrito del siguiente Nikki Heat? Tengo muchas ganas de _empaparme_ con algo nuevo de Nikki y Rook. El último libro terminó con tal suspense… Estoy impaciente por saber cómo acaba esa historia —Castle parecía hipnotizado por sus labios. Kate atrajo de nuevo su atención a sus ojos, poniéndole un dedo debajo de la barbilla y levantándole la cara— ¿…Mmmh?

—Esto… Pues no lo sé. Entre el trabajo y tú, poco tiempo me queda para escribir. Y llevo un par de semanas con bloqueo mental. …Quizá sea porque no recibo la suficiente inspiración de mi musa.

—Guau, es tan galante por tu parte el culparme a mí de todo —mencionó Kate fingiendo halago.

—Es lo que siento…

—Ah, bueno. ¿Pues sabes cuál sería una buena solución? Pedirlo con educación y delicadeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Castle se limitó a mirarla. Beckett arqueó ligeramente las cejas, esperando a que Castle dijera algo.

—…¿Kate?

—¿Sí?

—¿Me ayudarías a recuperar algo de inspiración esta noche?

—Claro... ¿Qué necesitas? —Kate llevó una mano al cuello de la camisa de Castle y comenzó a desatarle los botones —uno a uno— con cada pregunta, sus ojos puestos deliberadamente en los movimientos de sus dedos—. ¿Inspiración relacionada con el crimen? ¿Con la investigación? ¿Temas legales? ¿Procedimiento?

—Más bien, creo que es la inspiración de tema romántico la que echo en falta…

—Ah… —Beckett deslizó la mano debajo de la camisa abierta de Castle sin apartar sus ojos de los de él—, Así que… ¿inspiración romántica?

—Ah-ha.

—Mmm… De acuerdo. Creo que podré ayudarte con eso.

Kate le besó la comisura de la boca con suavidad y sus labios se curvaron cuando él respondió.

—Eso me gustaría…

—Bien…. Y ¿prefieres que empecemos con la teoría? O… ¿saltamos directamente a la práctica?

—Creo que la práctica será más que suficiente.

* * *

**Muchas gracias ;)**


	13. (DES)VERGONZADO

**Nota de autora: Espero que os divirtáis la mitad de lo que yo me divertí al escribir este capítulo.**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

13. (DES)VERGONZADO

* * *

—¿Castle? —Beckett golpeó suavemente con un nudillo la puerta del cuarto de baño del escritor y esperó un largo segundo, pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Venga, Castle! ¡Abre ya! Llevas ahí metido treinta y cinco minutos. Ya lo has dejado bien claro. Prometo no reírme —ups, tal vez no debería usar esa palabra, al menos no por el momento—. Castle… Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. Ocurre más a menudo y a más gente de lo que crees.

—¡Eres una mentirosa! —vino de repente la voz de Castle desde el otro lado de la puerta. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que se había encerrado—. ¡Eso le ocurre a los críos, no a un hombre hecho y derecho como yo!

Bueno, pensó Beckett, no es que estuviera actuando precisamente como un adulto en ese momento, pero al menos, volvía a hablarle. Iban avanzando poco a poco.

—Castle —continuó ella—, ¿quieres salir, por favor?

—¡No pienso volver a salir! ¡Jamás!

—Oh, dios —Kate gruñó por lo bajo y rodó los ojos al techo—. ¡Ahora sí que estás siendo ridículo!

Y se volvió a hacer el silencio. Genial.

La noche había empezado como cualquier otra. Después de cenar, se habían trasladado al sofá del estudio para ver una película, una comedia. No llevaban ni veinte minutos y ya se estaban partiendo los dos de risa. Y luego, a mitad de la película, Kate terminó por resbalar del sofá de piel y aterrizó en el suelo, carcajeándose. Entre la divertida escena reproduciéndose en la televisión y la imagen de la detective desternillándose en el suelo, Castle apenas podía respirar de lo mucho que se estaba riendo. Hasta que, súbitamente, se puso en pie de un salto —Beckett supuso que iba a ayudarla a levantarse— pero en vez de eso, el escritor se calló de repente. La nuez de su garganta se movió visiblemente cuando tragó saliva. Kate pensaba que estaba tratando de ser gracioso de modo que siguió riéndose, pero la expresión en la cara de Castle se convirtió en una de absoluta consternación y vergüenza en un instante. Sus ojos azules —muy abiertos con incrédula sorpresa— se desplazaron ligeramente hacia abajo para mirarse una mancha húmeda que había aparecido en la zona de la entrepierna de sus pantalones de pijama, y entonces la detective se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Oh, dios. Castle se había hecho pis encima. Éste salió corriendo de la oficina antes de que Kate hubiera tenido tiempo de levantarse del suelo. Y llevaba encerrado en el baño del dormitorio principal desde entonces. Kate había intentado ser comprensiva, dulce, razonable, indiferente y despreocupada, tratando de restarle importancia al incidente lo mejor que pudo. Incluso intentó ignorarle durante diez minutos, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no fue capaz de persuadirle para que saliera de su escondite.

—Está bien, escucha —volvió a hablar la detective—, Juro que no se lo contaré a nadie. No hablaremos jamás del tema y me llevaré el secreto a la tumba —pero nada; como si estuviera hablando sola—. ¡Oh, vamos! Castle, por favor —suplicó Beckett.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas a casa —le dijo él, su voz proviniendo del fondo del cuarto de baño y acompañado de un ruido seco, como si estuviera sentado en la parte más alejada de la encimera y golpeara la puerta del mueble de debajo repetidamente con el talón—. Te veré… quizás en una semana.

—No pienso marcharme a casa —respondió ella, su tono cargado de irritación—. Es tarde y estoy cansada. Sólo quiero meterme en la cama.

Castle no dijo nada más. Kate se apoyó contra la pared en el pequeño pasillo y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Tenía guardado un as en la manga. No quería usarlo, pero viendo que no había manera de penetrar en la dura y terca cabeza de Castle, realmente no veía otra opción para hacerle salir.

—Está bien. Esto… —comenzó ella despacio—. Te voy a contar algo pero se ha de quedar entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Porque si se lo revelas a alguien te mato —. Castle dejó de darle patadas a la puerta del mueble del baño, por lo que Kate supuso que había captado su atención y estaba dispuesto a escucharla—. A mí también me ocurrió una vez —continuó ella—, Fue durante mi primer año en la universidad. Con un pequeño grupo de amigos nos fuimos de fin de semana a una casa de campo. La segunda noche estábamos bebiendo y haciendo el tonto, y alguien me hizo reír tan fuerte que… bueno, me _mojé_ los pantalones.

Kate esperó por un momento pero Castle no dijo una sola palabra. La detective suspiró y se fue al dormitorio. Se acercó a la cómoda, sacó un pantalón de pijama limpio y unos bóxers —lo que Castle prefiriera para dormir esa noche— de un cajón y regresó a la puerta del baño.

—¿Castle? —llamó con tono vacilante—. Te he traído un pijama limpio. Lo voy a dejar aquí fuera en el suelo, junto a la puerta. Yo me voy a meter en la cama. Tu sal cuando estés listo, ¿de acuerdo? —una vez más, silencio—. Muy bien —murmuró Beckett para sí, tocando brevemente la madera de la puerta cerrada con la yema de los dedos antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al dormitorio.

Kate se metió bajo las sábanas, apagó las luces y se limitó a esperar pacientemente. Durante cinco largos minutos no oyó nada excepto los ruidos distantes de la ciudad. Pero entonces, por fin, captó el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta siendo desbloqueada. Una delgada línea de luz —que se colaba por la puerta ligeramente abierta del baño— se proyectó sobre el suelo, justo a la vuelta de la esquina, y enseguida la puerta volvió a cerrarse silenciosamente. Otros cinco minutos pasaron hasta que Castle abandonó su cueva de la vergüenza.

La alta silueta del escritor se recortó contra la oscuridad del pasillo y Beckett permaneció muy quieta mientras seguía con la mirada la figura de Castle adentrarse en la habitación y rodear la cama, sus pasos cayendo silenciosamente sobre la alfombra. Se metió bajo el edredón y se acurrucó en la esquina más alejada de su lado de la cama, lo más lejos de ella que pudo sin llegar a caerse del colchón. Durante el siguiente minuto Kate apenas le oía respirar. La detective se incorporó sobre un codo y se acercó a él lentamente hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el calor que desprendía su espalda pero no tan cerca como para que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Cuando Castle no se alejó, Kate se arriesgó a acercarse unos centímetros más, acurrucándose contra él y pasando un brazo por encima de su cintura.

Al principio, Castle no se movió en absoluto, pero un par de minutos más tarde terminó por moldearse un pelín más cerca de ella. Kate sonrió, le besó la curva del cuello y pegó la oreja a su espalda para ser arrullada por los latidos de su corazón. Castle le cogió el brazo que tenía sobre su cintura y lo encajó bajo su propio brazo, cogiendo su mano y metiéndola bajo su barbilla.

—¿…Kate? —el susurro de Castle rompió el silencio—. ¿De verdad te ocurrió eso en la casa de campo con tus amigos?

—Sí —no, en realidad. Le había ocurrido a una de las otras chicas pero Castle no tenía por qué saberlo pues su historia parecía haberle reconfortado.

Volvió a reinar el silencio y Kate cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más soñolienta por momentos. Y entonces, un corto, bajo y _silbante _pero muy distintivo sonido —una ventosidad— resonó en el dormitorio y, en el mismo instante, Castle dejó de respirar y su cuerpo se tensó, quedándose completamente rígido contra el de Kate. Oh, dios. No podía ser verdad; Castle acababa de tirarse un pedo. Kate apretó muy fuertemente los labios e hizo todo lo que pudo por contenerse y detener las risas ascendiendo por su garganta, pero simplemente no pudo, era demasiado. Todo su cuerpo ya se estaba sacudiendo por dentro y casi de inmediato estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Oh, dios mío! Jajaja… —balbuceó ella entre risas, cayendo boca arriba sobre el colchón—. ¡Castle, hoy no es tu día!

Castle forcejeó por alejarse de ella, empujándola hacia el centro de la cama y retorciéndose contra las sábanas, y poco después otro sonido sordo se oyó por encima de las carcajadas de Kate. Ésta alargó el brazo y encendió la lámpara de su mesita de noche. La luz la cegó por un segundo pero luego vio que estaba sola en la cama. Cuando se asomó por el borde del colchón descubrió a Castle tirado en el suelo, con medio cuerpo liado entre las sábanas. El escritor llevaba en su rostro la mirada más oscura que Kate jamás le había visto. Y, una vez más, no pudo resistirse.

—¡Jajajaja! —volvió a reírse aún más fuerte, cayendo de nuevo de espaldas sobre la cama, sus piernas y brazos extendiéndose a lo largo y a lo ancho.

Castle, que todavía estaba en el suelo, se incorporó y Kate volvió la cabeza hacia él. Éste la fulminó con una mirada asesina pero los ojos de Kate estaban llenos de lágrimas y le empañaban la visión.

—Eres cruel —masculló él por lo bajo, con la mandíbula apretada. Madre mía, ¡era una provocación tras otra! Aunque le dolían las mejillas y los músculos del estómago, Beckett no podía parar de reír. El escritor se deshizo de las sábanas enrolladas alrededor de sus piernas y se puso en pie. —¡Soy humano! —le gritó, enfadado, y eso sólo la hizo reírse más. Kate tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y sus piernas patearon el colchón debajo suyo—. ¡Y para tu información, que sepas que tú te tiras pedos cuando duermes! Pero a diferencia que tú, yo soy un caballero y no lo menciono ni me río de ti.

—¿De… ver-dad? —respondió ella, tartamudeando y sin aliento—. No me lo cr-creo .

La determinación de Castle flaqueó por un momento.

—Bueno, sólo lo has hecho una vez pero-

—¡JAJAJA! —le interrumpió Beckett, con lágrimas rodándole por las sienes. Se volvió hacia el otro lado, abrazándose la barriga y doblando las piernas hacia el pecho—. ¡Dios! ¡No aguanto más! ¡Me lo voy a hacer encima!—exhaló entre exagerados y profundos jadeos. Ahora era ella la que se estaba haciendo pis. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió al baño, tambaleándose y tropezando bajo sus rodillas flojas e inclinándose hacia delante por la barriga, sus carcajadas haciendo eco tras ella.

* * *

Cuando regresó al dormitorio, éste estaba vacío y tanto el edredón como la almohada de Castle habían desaparecido. Kate cruzó el oscuro despacho y salió al salón para ver dónde se había metido Rick y lo encontró acampado en el sofá, un gran bulto sobresaliendo bajo el grueso edredón.

—Castle, vamos a la cama.

—Déjame en paz —dijo él con sequedad.

—¡Castle!

—¡He dicho que no!

—Pues hazte a un lado —el hombre no se movió—. ¡Castle, te he dicho que me hagas sitio! —Beckett no esperó a que el escritor reaccionara. Ella misma le empujó más hacia el respaldo del sofá y se tumbó rápidamente junto a él, robándole la mitad del edredón para taparse y acomodando la cabeza sobre la esquina de su almohada.

—¡Que no, Kate!

—Cállate —la detective se acurrucó de lado tras Castle y, aunque éste se resistió, la detective se abrazó a él con fuerza.

—¡Beckett, déjame solo! —Castle trató de deshacerse de los brazos que Kate tenía envueltos férreamente alrededor de su cintura.

—Castle, que no. Prefiero montar campamento contigo en este estrecho espacio en el sofá que dormir sola en esa inmensa cama.

—Pagarás por esto —masculló él.

Kate se rió una vez en voz baja y presionó sus labios al hombro de Castle.

—Algún día te reirás de esto —estuvieron en silencio por un minuto pero entonces Kate volvió a hablar—. ¿Castle?

—_Qué._

Beckett vaciló un segundo pero luego dijo:

—Todavía tenemos que terminar de ver la película.

* * *

**GRACIAS!**


	14. (IN)ACTIVO

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

14. (IN)ACTIVO

* * *

Beckett terminó de atarse los cordones de la deportiva derecha y se levantó de la butaca de rayas azul y gris claro. Al pasar por delante del extremo inferior de la cama, le hizo cosquillas a Castle en la planta del pie, el cual asomaba por debajo de las sábanas arrugadas. Castle apartó el pie al instante y soltó un gruñido bajo.

Kate corrió las cortinas y abrió las puertas dobles francesas, permitiendo que los rayos del sol matutino —todavía bajo sobre el océano— invadieran el dormitorio. La fresca y salada brisa le acarició los brazos desnudos y le abanicó el pelo hacia atrás. La detective inspiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones del aire puro que olía a mar y arena. Una hermosa mañana de un hermoso día en un hermoso lugar, pensó, el lugar más parecido al paraíso que conocía. Pero entonces se volvió y chasqueó la lengua; qué desperdicio malgastarlo durmiendo.

Con cuatro cortos pasos, se acercó hasta el lado de la cama de Castle. Éste yacía boca abajo, con el brazo izquierdo estirado a lo largo de su cuerpo y el derecho colgando del borde del colchón. El lado izquierdo de su cara estaba hundido en la almohada, su mejilla aplastada contra su nariz, y sus labios ligeramente separados y torcidos de forma asimétrica, desfigurando su —habitualmente— apuesto rostro. En definitiva, un panorama encantador. Mentira; Beckett puso los ojos en blanco.

—Castle… —entonó, alargando la segunda sílaba. No hubo respuesta por parte del escritor—. Castle, venga. ¡Despierta!

Kate lanzó las sábanas hacia el pie de la cama y le tamborileó el culo juguetona y repetidamente con ambas manos. Otro profundo y bajo gruñido de protesta retumbó en el pecho de Castle. Trató de subir otra vez las sábanas, fracasó, y, en su lugar, giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, lejos de la luz del sol y lejos de ella.

—¡Castle! ¡Arriba, ahora!

—Grrr… ¿Por qué? —refunfuñó contra la funda de la almohada, negándose a abrir los ojos.

—Es hora de hacer ejercicio.

—Pero, ¿qué hora es?

—Las siete y cuarto.

—¡Kate! —se quejó Castle—. ¿Las siete y cuarto? Jolín… ¡Déjame dormir! ¡Ya hice ejercicio ayer!

—¿A eso lo llamas ejercicio? ¿Quince abdominales y dos flexiones? —Castle no dijo nada, haciéndose pasar otra vez por dormido—. Tú querías perder unos quilos y me pediste ser tu entrenadora personal, así que harás lo que yo te diga.

—Estoy de vacaciones... —argumentó.

—Tú siempre estás de vacaciones. Tu vida es una gran vacación.

Castle se rió por lo bajo, de forma lenta y atontada.

Paciencia Kate, paciencia. Resoplando, caminó hasta el armario, le cogió unos pantalones de chándal, una camiseta y las zapatillas de deporte. Cuando regresó al dormitorio, el escritor volvía a estar tapado con las sábanas hasta la barbilla, acurrucado en medio del gran colchón. Beckett soltó un largo, largo suspiro.

—Vamos… —le dijo, lanzándole la ropa sobre la cama—. Levántate y vístete. Tienes cinco minutos.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio? —balbuceó Castle, todavía con los ojos cerrados—. Necesito un buen incentivo que me motive.

—Tu motivación es que quemarás calorías.

—Si se trata únicamente de quemar calorías, conozco otra manera muy efectiva. Y lo podemos hacer tumbados en la cama.

—Si tienes energía para _eso_, también la tienes para salir a correr —Kate agarró las sábanas por el extremo inferior, les dio un fuerte tirón y las lanzó al suelo.

Con el cuerpo tenso y las piernas totalmente estiradas, Castle se volvió nuevamente boca abajo sobre el colchón, encogiendo los brazos a cada lado de la cintura y escondiendo la cara entre las dos almohadas.

—¡Castle! —gritó Kate con autoridad, golpeando el colchón con una mano.

—¡Beckett, estoy cansado! Quiero dormir —masculló él entre las almohadas, su voz sonando apagada y desanimada.

Kate se desplazó a un lateral de la cama y se inclinó sobre el borde, acercándose a Castle para susurrarle cerca del oído.

—Dormir no te ayudará a deshacerte de estos michelines —le clavó un dedo en el costado, haciendo que el escritor arqueara el cuerpo hacia el lado opuesto.

Éste terminó por girarse y sentarse en medio de la cama con cara de sueño, el pelo revuelto y aplastado hacia la derecha, y con marcas rojas de las sábanas en ambas mejillas. Se la quedó mirando con cara de fastidio, entornando los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios, y sin mostrar la menor señal de querer empezar a cambiarse.

—Si no te das prisa —continuó la detective, señalándole con un dedo firme—, el sol estará muy alto y hará demasiado calor.

—Me gusta más cuando me despiertas con un beso —farfulló él, malhumorado.

Kate se mordió el labio pero una pequeña sonrisa terminó por emerger hasta la superficie de su rostro. Se subió de rodillas al colchón y acercó sus labios fruncidos a los del escritor.

—No, ahora ya no lo quiero —murmuró él, girando la cara hacia el otro lado.

La detective se echó hacia atrás por un momento pero después, en un movimiento fugaz, le cogió la cara con ambas manos y se la volvió hacia ella para darle un buen beso en la boca.

* * *

Le llevó otros veinte minutos conseguir que Castle se quitara el pijama y se vistiera, pero al final logró sacarlo fuera de la casa.

—Vamos, rollizo —Kate animó entrecortadamente, con una pizca de burla, por encima del hombro, sus deportivas crujiendo suavemente sobre la arena con cada zancada—. Te estás retrasando. ¡Mantén el ritmo!

El sol se había alzado bastante y la detective ya se notaba toda la piel del cuerpo cubierta con una fina capa de sudor.

—¡Oh- ah! ¡Para! —Castle jadeó pesadamente un momento después—. No pue-, no puedo más.

Beckett se detuvo unos pasos más allá y se volvió hacia él. El potente sol la cegó y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y llevarse una mano a la frente para que le hiciera de visera protectora. Castle se encontraba tres metros más atrás, doblado por la cintura, las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, y su pecho subiendo y bajando exageradamente con cada fuerte resoplido.

—Castle, acabamos de salir. Ni siquiera llevamos media milla.

—Bueno… Aun así. Yo no puedo más.

—Así nunca te pondrás en forma —comentó ella, aproximándose a él—. Apenas estás sudando.

—Verás, mi cuer-, mi cuerpo tiene un sentido muy agudo para la auto-aclimatación.

Ja, muy gracioso. Kate se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente —la temperatura, al igual que el sol, estaba escalando a gran velocidad— y miró a su alrededor.

—Está bien. Vamos hasta esa roca de ahí y volvemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Castle alzó la cabeza para mirar a donde estaba apuntando la detective y terminó por asentir.

En el camino de vuelta, Beckett bajó el ritmo a un suave trote para que Castle pudiera seguirla a su lado, pero, a unos doscientos metros de la mansión del escritor, Kate le miró de reojo y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Te echo una carrera! —y salió disparada al instante, adelantándose a él. Enseguida oyó que Castle aumentaba su velocidad pero ella, además de llevarle ventaja, estaba acostumbrada a correr tras sospechosos huyendo; el escritor no era rival para ella, jamás la ganaría.

—¡Ay! —el grito de Castle cortó repentinamente a través del suave sonido de las olas y llegó a sus oídos, seguido inmediatamente por un golpe sordo—. ¡Kate! Ah… Me he hecho daño, me duele.

La detective se detuvo en seco y volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos hasta donde Castle se encontraba tirado boca arriba en la arena, las facciones de su rostro contorsionadas en una expresión de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me ha dado un tirón —respondió Castle con voz ahogada, frotándose la pantorrilla derecha con delicadeza.

—A ver —Beckett se colocó frente a él, entre sus pies—. Estira la piern- ¡AAAH!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la detective se encontró tumbada en el suelo y mirando arriba hacia el cielo azul. Castle la había sorprendido con una zancadilla lateral, barriéndole los pies de debajo de su cuerpo y enviándola de espaldas sobre la arena, el golpe robándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Tras un breve momento de estupefacción, se incorporó sobre un codo y localizó al escritor. El trasero de éste ya se estaba alejando corriendo camino de la casa, su risa triunfal siguiéndole, siendo arrastrada por la brisa del mar.

Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? ¿Quería jugar sucio? Pues muy bien, pensó Beckett, ella también podía jugar sucio.

—¡Eh! —rodó sobre su estómago, se puso de rodillas y, desde esa posición agachada, se propulsó hacia delante, metiéndole la marcha máxima a sus piernas—. ¡TRAMPOSO!

—¡No! —rió él, orgulloso, por encima del hombro—. ¡Sólo soy listo y astuto!

Con toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo cubierta con una capa de arena adherida a su piel sudorosa, Beckett corrió a gran velocidad por la playa en persecución de Castle y enseguida le alcanzó. A un metro de él, pegó un gran salto en el aire y se lanzó sobre su espalda, abalanzándose sobre él como un gato sobre un ratón. Los dos cayeron de bruces como uno solo, Castle soltando un mugido seco de protesta al estamparse cara abajo sobre la superficie irregular de la playa, el peso de ella hundiéndolo más en las dunas arenosas. La detective no perdió un solo segundo en impulsarse sobre el cuerpo del escritor, trastabillando por encima de él hasta conseguir recuperar el equilibrio, y continuó moviéndose hacia delante sobre los pequeños montículos de la playa, acelerando de nuevo a un veloz ritmo de carrera. Con cada gran y rápida zancada que daba, los granos de arena se alzaban en el aire y le golpeaban las pantorrillas desnudas.

Cuando Kate llegó a la terraza de la piscina, se atrevió a disminuir la velocidad a un trote ligero y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Castle acababa de levantarse y empezaba a avanzar con pasos torpes y descoordinados, ascendiendo lentamente la pequeña ladera.

* * *

Kate se encontraba apoyada contra la barra de la cocina, vaciando con grandes tragos una botella de agua fría que había sacado de la nevera, cuando Castle entró en casa, arrastrando los pies y resollando.

—Ese ha sido un golpe bajo —dijo sin voz, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas acolchadas alrededor de la mesa de comer y quitándose las deportivas con un puntapié.

—Donde las dan las toman, _rollizo_ —Kate dejó que la _r_ de la última palabra rodara deliciosamente sobre su lengua.

—Tengo arena… —el escritor sacudió la cabeza y diminutos granos de arena blanca llovieron de su pelo al suelo—, …hasta en los oídos.

La detective se secó el bigote de agua del labio superior con el brazo y se limitó a sonreír ampliamente. Luego cogió otra botella del frigorífico y se la lanzó a Castle, pero los reflejos de éste fueron muy lentos y la botella se le escapó de los dedos y rebotó a sus pies.

—Ya hemos terminado de hacer ejercicio por hoy, ¿verdad? —preguntó el escritor, desenroscando el tapón de la botella y bebiendo un gran trago de agua.

—Yo esperaba que no —dijo ella, tomando asiento en la silla frente a él. Castle la miró con cara que irradiaba desesperación. Kate le dio otro sorbo a su botella antes de añadir—, Había pensado en una segunda sesión de ejercicio en el dormitorio, ¿hmm? A no ser que estés demasiado cansado —la detective se encogió de hombros de forma indiferente.

La comisura derecha de los labios de Castle se curvó ligeramente en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno… Como mi entrenadora personal, supongo que debo seguir tus sabias órdenes, ¿no es así? —ella asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con él y como si no hubiera otra alternativa—. Pero antes me daré una ducha.

—No si llego yo primero —Beckett puso una cara seria y le dirigió una mirada retadora.

La sonrisa de Castle se desvaneció en una expresión de alerta. Deslizándose lentamente hacia el borde del asiento, Beckett avanzó un pie en un movimiento rápido, haciendo el gesto como si fuera a salir corriendo, provocando que él se levantara de la silla de un salto y volara pasillo abajo. La detective sonrió y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, y esperó hasta oír el eco del grito victorioso de Castle al llegar al cuarto de baño. Entonces, Kate se levantó y le siguió a su propio ritmo relajado, dejando un rastro de ropa tras de sí.

* * *

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
